Two and Up
by JJJB
Summary: Deleted Summary
1. Jesse (First 15) Episode 1

**Jesse: Hi, this is a repost of Two and Up, it will leave a better mark on the Rugrats/All Grown Up! community.**

_**Part 1 of an 1/2 Hour Special**_

_**"Jesse, Episode One, Season 10. Season Premiere."**_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in the Pickle's residence; Tommy was passing a ball to his friend, Chuckie in the playpen. "I can't believes I'm two already" Tommy said.<p>

"Well, it's hard to be two, Tommy" Chuckie replied back.

"Yeah, but I like being two, it so cool to be living for two yearsies" Tommy told Chuckie

"But you have to get, potty trained, and I didn't like it at first" Chuckie said. They continued to pass the ball with each other. Then the twins Phil and Lil were put down in the playpen.

"Hi Tommy, I liked you birthday party" Lil said

"Yeah it was like Dil's baby rain, or shower, or somethin', luckily with found her.. I mean him" Phil said.

"I'm so glad that I have a baby brother and being two!" Tommy replied to the twins.

"Where is Kimi anyways, Chuckie" Phil said in a questioning voice.

"She's at what the grown ups call preschool screening" Chuckie replied to Phil's question. "I'm going to go to preschool in a few days. I'm really excited about it." Chuckie added too.

Suddenly Didi walks into the room talking on the phone to someone and saying "Yeah sure, Jess will be fine with the kids….. ok, you'll be there in 25 minutes…..So you're getting off of I-5 right now…..oh, you take exit 127 on Westmore St. then take a left on California Ave. then a right on Rugrat St. and you'll see a pinkish house on the left….okay, you're o…. they hung up on me."

Then she looks at Tommy, he throws the ball at her to try to play catch, but it misses and knocks over the glass cups on the table that was from the party the day before. Then it bounces out of the back door and stops bouncing. Suddenly, Spike runs over the ball and it pops, leaving a thin rubber liner of what use to be a ball. "That was 25 dollar cups! That was also a 10 dollar ball, Now I guess now we get a Wubble Bubble ball now" Didi said with a kids shrieked in excitement,

"Yay Chuckie! Were getting a Bubble Bubble ball!" Tommy says

"Yay! More bubbles now, more funises!" Lil said.

Suddenly something knocked on the door,

"Come in!" Didi said. Then the door opened to see a couple of parents, and then a two-year-old toddler ran in.

"Hi guys, my name is Jesse" the two year old said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: That's all I have for now as of 72/14 if your reading after Chapter 2 has been posted this means nothing.**

**Jesse: Read "New Girl" by VioletVampire21. And Jesse belongs to me .**

**Word Count! 510 words!**


	2. Jesse (Last 15) Episode 1

**Jesse: Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo own Rugrats.**

**Jesse: Celorck owns Zach and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.**

**Jesse: Here is Chapter 2 of the episode "Jesse" like I mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Jesse: Here we go!**

_**Part 2 of an 1/2 Hour Special**_

"'_**Jesse' Episode 1, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>"How is it going?" Jesse said. Then he looked to see a ball sitting right pass the glass door, in the yard.<p>

"We losted our ball" Chuckie said to Jesse.

"Lillian losted the ball." Phil said to Jesse pointing at Lil.

"No Phillip, you losted our ball!" Lil said to Phil.

"No, Lillian, why I losted the ball, I never played with its! You losted it!" Phil said almost screamed, and then Dil started to burst into tears. "Mommy, Hungry" he said in baby talk while Didi picked him up.

"Now you got babys Dil crying, Philip" she said getting a pout face.

"Guys stop" Tommy said to Phil and Lil then he looked at Jesse who was a little dizzy from looking back and forth at the twin toddlers, "I losted our ball" Tommy said to now really dizzy Jesse. Then Tommy picked up his stewdriver and unlocked the playpen.

"Oh, cool" Jesse said to him.

The babies crawled out off the playpen, they made to the hall in this order Tommy in the front, Jesse and Chuckie in the middle and the twins in the back. Then they went to the kitchen and out the screen door.

"I wish we had Doctor Susie now, she would fixes are ball" Lil said

"Yeah, she said a hippopotamus oath" Chuckie said

Then an Cynthia plane came just right above there heads then a yellow pigtailed girl with a purple skirt one came running by, and she was the world's bossiest kid there was ever alive, Angelica.

"What are you dumb babies doing out here?" she said

"It's kind of hot in there" Tommy replied. "Like the kitties we saw on our vacation" Tommy added on.

"Stop bossing us around, Angielei…ca?" Jesse said, he couldn't pounce the name right.

"Yeah, how? With your dumb friends, that will take a gazillion years too do that!" she replied back.

"You stop calling us dumb!" Jesse yelled.

"Hey mister, cut it with your attitude!" she said back to Jesse while walking away

"I wish that Zach was here," Tommy said while sighing.

Until suddenly someone came out of the door, then another one, the two ended up to be what they had just wanted, Zach and Kimi!

Zach noticed Jesse first, because he wasn't hugging like Kimi.

"Hi" Jesse let out a faint whimper

"Let's have some fun!" Zachary said.

"Yay!" all the babies yelled but Jesse, the babies started to run, Jesse sat there for a moment and smiled

"I'm going to have some fun!" Jesse whispered loudly as he ran towards the rest of the group, while the camera pan zooms out.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>End of "Jesse" (Episode 1 of Season 10)<span>**_

Story Board…...Jesse J. Barrow

Writer…...Jesse J. Barrow

Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon own Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, and Kimi

Celrock owns Zachary

Jesse J. Barrow owns Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: How do you like the second part of "Jesse" pretty nice, ain't it.<strong>

**Word Count! 556 words!**


	3. Copyrights and Episode List

**Jesse: Well this is just a note, I want to say if you want to use Jesse, please PM me and I'll tell you the full information about him. If you want to use Zack, PM Celrock because it is her character. If you have read her stories, you should know whom Zack is.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode List so far<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: This may be outdated at times**_

_**Jesse**_

_**Episode 1**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 2,2014, July 8, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Nine and Blind<strong>_

_**Episode 2**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 10, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Rugrats meet the Rugrats<strong>_

_**Episode 3**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 11, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>TPXKF<strong>_

_**Episode 4**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 15, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Rollie, Pollie, Coaster Ollie<strong>_

_**Episode 5**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 17, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Nakie Again<strong>_

_**Episode 6**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 26, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Dil's First Words<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 7**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 31, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Crumpuss<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 8**_

_**Season 10**_

_**July 31, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>First Day of Preschool<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 9**_

_**Season 10**_

**_August_**_** 6, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Rebies Day<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 10**_

_**Season 10**_

**_August_**_** 11, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Tommy and Kimi<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 11**_

_**Season 10**_

**_August_**_** 13, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Meeting Peter<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 12**_

_**Season 10**_

**_August_**_** 24, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Apple Trees<strong>_

**_Episode_**_** 13**_

_**Season 10**_

**_August_**_** 30, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NYC <strong>_**_Vacation_**

**_Episode_**_** 14**_

_**Season 10**_

**_September_**_** 6, 2014, September 21, 2014, September 29, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>3DS Addicted<br>**_

**_Episode_**_** 15**_

_**Season 10**_

**_October 10th, 2014_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A Man's Best Friend<span>**_

**_Episode_**_** 16**_

_**Season 10**_

_**October 15, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span><em><strong>Cartoon Mess Up<strong>_**_

**_Episode_**_** 17**_

_**Season 10**_

_**October 31, 2014**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shop till You Drop<span>_**

**_Episode_**_** 18**_

_**Season 10**_

**_December_**_** 18, 2014**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>A Christmas like no other<span>**_

**_Episode_**_** 19**_

_**Season 10**_

**_December_**_** 22, 2014**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jesse's Shinny New Year<span>_**

**_Episode_**_** 20**_

_**Season 10**_

_**January 4, 2015**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Happy Birthday Jesse!<span>**_

**_Episode_**_** 21 (Season Finale)**_

_**Season 10**_

_**January 27, 2015**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Three and Up first 5 episodes, now halted, find Three and Up<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Welcome Home, Sienna!<span>**_

**_Episode_**_** 1**_

_**Season 11**_

**_February_**_** 11, 2015 and February 14, 2015**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Happy Valentines Day!<span>_**

**_Episode_**_** 2**_

_**Season 11**_

**_February 16, 2105_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rugrats and Fast Food<span>_**

**_Episode_**_** 3**_

**_Season_**_** 11**_

**_February, 16_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>2023<span>_**

**_Episode_**_** 4**_

_**Season 11**_

**_February, 20, 2015_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jesse Gone!<span>_**

**_Episode_**_** 5**_

_**Season 11**_

_**February 23, 2015**_


	4. Nine and Blind Episode 2

**Jesse: Welcome to the first, would be 15-minute episode!**

**Jesse: Boris Yestin owns Alex, Zack is owned by Celrock, and Jesse Barrow owns Jesse.**

**Jesse: Let's start reading!**

**_2nd Block._  
><strong>

"'_**Nine and Blind' Season 10, Episode 2"**_

* * *

><p>Darkness, pure black to see half of it become alive, an end of a bed, a door, and a sleek computer with a case next to it, saying J.A.W.S. The camera panned out to see a bedroom to see a bed with a boy with one eye open and another shut. And a window that viewed in the corner, a pinkish to zoom in at that it was the Pickle's house. The camera goes the window and see the world famous, Tommy Pickles quiescently was playing American Idol, having Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Jesse, and Zack were the judges with them switching places who is the model.<p>

Tommy walks up to them and said, "Can you move please, you don't want to be hit by me!" Then Tommy did a somersault, with his eyes closed.

Phil and Jesse said, "Wow!"

Chuckie said, "Tommy, I never knew you could do that!"

Then Tommy replied, "Do you remember Chuckie? I told you when Dilly got inshuated."

"Oh Yeah" Chuckie said back.

"I thought Dil was still a small baby?" Kmi said

"Oh yeah Kimi, we decide that Dil was a big baby, then we rediced that Dil was a small baby a while ago." Phil said.

"Oh that's sad for Dil." Jesse said. Then there was a knocking on the door on the door like for Jesse.

" Hey, are your parents here Jesse?" Phil said.

"Maybe it's my aunt banning on the door with her cane" Zack said to part of the gang. Then it opened to revel two parents standing with a 9-year-old child who had one eye shut and one open, red hair, the eye that was open was brown and as soon as he walked in, he said,

"Does anyone know about World War Two?" The babies turn to him and ask what's was World War Two to end up hearing

"I really don't understand what you guys are saying but googa gaga, you silly babies" This was the first time that Jesse, Tommy, Phil, and Lil had not been understood in a very long time, they knew now it would hard to talk to him, unlike Angelica or Susie. Susie comes down wearing her regular poka-dot shirt. Other well Angelica came down with tons of makeup, but her regular skirt.

"Do I look prettyful- I mean pretty?" She said, causing the red hair boy to look at Susie.

"Not really" the red hair boy said

"What's your name?" Susie asked

"Alex, Alex Cater" Alex relied back.

"Nice name, you should be with the dumb babies right other there" Angelica said pointing directly at Tommy, her cousin.

"I think there intelligent enough" Susie argued with Angelica.

Then they started bickering all the way up the stairs, leaving Alex all by himself.

"Well gota go to my job, make sure people are not waiting" a man said walking by Alex

"Bye Dad!" Alex said to him

"Bye Honey!" Alex's dad replied.

The camera zoomed out to see a car leaving the Pickle's house and then a bunch of toddlers with a grown-up ran outside.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>End of "Nine and Blind" Episode 2 of Season 10.<strong>_

Writer…Jesse J. Barrow

Idea…Jesse J. Barrow

Boris Yestin

Tommy…Nickelodeon

Chuckie…Nickelodeon

Phil…Nickelodeon

Lil…Nickelodeon

Kimi…Nickelodeon

Dil…Nickelodeon

Angelica…Nickeldon

Susie…..Nickeldoen

Jesse...Jesse J. Barrow

Alex…Boris Yestin

Zack…Celrock

Alex's Dad…..Boris Yestin

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Sorry for the long credits, but did you enjoy, I hope you did, because this maybe all for quiet a while.<strong>

**Jesse: Word Count! 694 words I think this takes the first chapter ever to be over 600 word long, I'm working onto a goal to reach the first chapter with 1,000 words inside the chapter, 1,000 pure words. And the longest.**

**Jesse: Have a great rest of July, and August!**


	5. Rugrats meet the Rugrats Episode 3

**Jesse: Welcome to the 4****th**** chapter of this story**

**Jesse: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start!**

_**3rd Block A**_

"' _**Rugrats meet Rugrats' Episode 3, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>It camera showed power button then a finger pressing it, to zoom out to see Tommy pressing the button, the monitor turns on to see rolling hills with the words saying "Windows XP Professional" then a lot of warning pop-ups appear. The warring sound makes up the Kirby into, and then Tommy tries to stop it, as soon as Stu walks in as soon Tommy knocks of a cup of water, shorting the computer out,<p>

"No Tommy! Get out of the way!" Stu yells and pulls Tommy away from the computer, slams the door to hear a huge explosion, Stu opens the door to see a huge black area, the window shattered and the computer gone, Tommy peers through the door to see the whole area black expect his dad.

"Gee, this is bad" Tommy thinks as Didi picks him up and brings him to the kitchen.

7 Weeks Later

"Do you have a computer?" Jesse asked Tommy.

"We used to, but then it turned to black stuff" Tommy replied to Jesse.

"Let's see if it turned back to a computer." Phil said to Jesse and Tommy

"I don'ts know, my daddy told me that black stuff is bad" Chuckie said to the gang.

"I bet the black stuff is gone," Jesse said.

"Okay, if you say" Chuckie replied to Jesse. The babies ran too the computer room and opened the door to only see a screen, a mouse, and a keyboard.

"Where's the big thingy?" Tommy said.

"I have that!" Chuckie said pointing to the monitor "I got when I was rich"

" You were rich?" Jesse said

"Yep, until we losted it all" Chuckie said sadly.

"Gee, that's sad" Phil said to Chuckie.

"Let's turn it on!" Tommy said. The babies walked over to the computer and pressed the on button "Whoa" Tommy also says while he turns the computer on.

"I never seen my computer look like this" Chuckie said to Tommy, but looked like he was talking to the computer.

The computer had a split-tile screen with the buttons the gang saw: Desktop and Photos that had a photo of Tommy and Dil and Tommy replied, "That's like what's on my responatity!" The computer also had Mail, Internet Explorer, Weather, Maps, Finance, and Store.

"Let's see what e does" Lil asks Tommy.

"Okay, Lil!" Tommy replies back to Lil while clicking on the Internet.

"Hey, let's search up Tommy!" Phil yelled.

"Okay Doakey! Let's search up me!" Tommy said. He looked down and entered T, O, pressed M twice, and Y to see he had searched up his name. He was going to hit the one on Wikipedia, but accidentally clicked on Deviantart. They saw photos by photos.

"Hey, that one has Angelica on it holding Cynthia…blood on her." Chuckie said. Then they scrolled on by Phil using is middle and index fingers

"What's do I get to do?" Lil said.

"Nothing, Lillian" said Phil.

"You could be wrong, Philip" Lil said back to Phil. Then the gang was just freaked out when they saw this photo: Kimi getting married with Tommy, Lil getting married to Chuckie, and Phil was getting married to Susie.

"I'm getting married to… Ki…Ki…Kimi!" Tommy said in a frightened voice.

"Maybe, they saw our fake wedding, Phil, hehheh…" Chuckie said.

They continued to scroll on to only now see only Tommy and Kimi kissing pictures, until they saw the one. A picture with Tommy and Kimi kissing as babies, they were all freaked out bad by that picture.

"That's going to happen soon!" Tommy said.

"Maybes they are lying, like Angelica" Phil said.

"Yeah, I bet there are" Tommy said to the rest of the gang and the gang agreed on that. But as soon as they agreed on it they heard the door crack. Then it was pushed open by Kimi.

"Hi guys, what's up?" she said.

"Ummm… nothing really" Tommy said.

"Than what's wrong?" Kimi said to Tommy

"I'll let you see" Tommy says to Kimi, to reveal there nothing more left than that same split-tile screen they had saw when they started up the computer.

"Oh, I've seen that in Pairs, even in some of the roller coaster rides!" Kimi said to Tommy

"Yeah, I didn't know you've seen this before." Tommy replied to Kimi's comment. They decided to walk out of the computer and back into the playpen. Then Angelica walked over.

"I guess you dumb brats were on the Internet" she said.

"What's the Internet?" Jesse said to Angelica.

"Do you dumb babies know nothin'. The Internet is what me and the grown ups use to see pictures and all that stuff. Only little dumb babies and…toddlers have to do what they see on the Internet or they will turn in…to…baby food!" she said while pointing to Dil, who was being fed mush bananas by Didi. "Hope you have fun!" she said while walking away.

Then Tommy and Kimi walked over and put their hands on their shoulders.

"Maybe Angelica was lying, don't do it, don't!" Chuckie was replying franticly.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>End of "Rugrats meet the Rugrats" Episode 3, Season 10.<strong>_

_**Credits**_

Writer….Jesse J. Barrow

Ideas…Jesse J. Barrow

Boris Yestin

Celrock

Tommy…Nickelodeon

Chuckie…Nickelodeon

Phil…Nickelodeon

Lil…..Nickelodeon

Kimi…Nickelodeon

Angelica…..Nickelodeon

Dil…Nickelodeon

Didi…..Nickelodeon

Stu….Nickelodeon

Jesse…..Jesse J. Barrow

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well that was a super long chapter, it's 1,0247 words long Can't believe it, I'm getting better with all of my effort and every time you guys read this story, my creativity keeps going longer to leave even a little indent in Fanfiction. I've hit my goal, 1,000 words in this chapter.<strong>

**Jesse: Well that's all I have for now!**

**Jesse: I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!**


	6. Reviewing Reviews

Boris Yestin Chapter 1: Enjoy!

Celrock, Chapter 1: Thanks for the enjoyment of the chapter, and I will introduce Zack very soon.

blossom2014 Chapter 1: There will be more!

Boris Yestin Chapter 2: Love it, that's good!

Blossom2014, Chapter 2: That's my chapter

Boris Yestin, Chapter 3: Yep, it's short, and I typed quickly.

Celrock, Chapter 4: Thanks!

Boris Yestin, Chapter 4: I will

Boris Yestin, Chapter 5: Yes, very short

Celrock, Chapter 5: I knew they that, and I knew the other things, and I will ask TCKing12 soon

Celrock, Chapter 6: Wow, you could wirte a story out of that

Celrock, Chapter 7: Thanks, and there will be more

Celrock, Chapter 9: Oh, I didn't know that, thanks for the info

Celrock, Chapter 10: Yep, I thought about that while ago

Celrock, Chapter 12: Thanks for the reclamation.

TheUnkownAuthor, Chapter 12: Hey, that a very great idea!

Celrock, Chapter 13: I was talking about the pilot, which was made in 1989.

Celrock, Chapter 14: Yep I got you

TCKing12, Chapter 14: Thanks.

lilnate13, Chapter 14: Well, thanks

Celrock, Chapter 15: I will keep up the good work, and yeah, I felt it was deserved.

TCKing12, Chapter 15: Thanks

TCKing12, Chapter 16: Thanks for the compilent

Celrock, Chapter 16: I thought it was a little cute too.


	7. TPxKF Episode 4

**Jesse: Welcome back, sorry for the long delay.**

**Jesse: Well, let's get on the episode!**

_**3rd Block B**_

"'_**TPxKF' Episode 4, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>Kimi and Tommy leaned on each other and put their lips on the other's lips. They released dramatically as Didi pulled Tommy away from Kimi<p>

"Oh no,no,no, Tommy, let's get you something to eat" said Didi as she picked up Tommy and brought him to the kitchen where Dil was still there.

"Well, we have to kiss too, Chuckie" Lil said, leaning towards Chuckie.

"I don't want too, Lil" Chuckie replied back to Lil.

"Well we have too, or we'll be eaten by Dil, Tommy and Kimi did it." Lil said back to Chuckie.

"Fine, because I don't want me or you turn into baby food" Chuckie said with hesitation.

Lil and Chuckie leaned over and kissed, while Susie came in the door, as soon

Phil came saying, "Susie, you have to kiss me!" Susie but a stern face and turned to Angelica.

"What did you tell them?!" Susie said.

"Well the dumb babies will believe in anything."

Susie deiced to tell the babies the truth about the Internet; eventually Tommy was put back into the playpen. Kimi whispered to Tommy about what Susie had just told them.

"Well, since the kissing is over, let's go on an adventure!" Tommy said to the gang. The babies unlocked the playpen and ran outside the playpen. "I think I like you Tommy" Kimi whispered to Tommy. Tommy just blushed, "Okay" Tommy whispered back to Kimi.

_**End of "TPxKF" Episode 4, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Credits<strong>_

Wirter….Jesse J. Barrow

Ideas…Jesse J. Barrow

Boris Yestin

Celrock

Tommy…..Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Chuckie….. Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Phil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Lil….. Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Dil…. Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Angelica….. Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Susie… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Didi…. Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Kimi…. Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo

Jesse (Pervious chapter)… Jesse J. Barrow

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Sorry for the short chapter, this is a follow up to "Rugrats meet the Rugrats", it's only 378 words long, Sorry, I didn't have the imagination , or creativity.<strong>

**Jesse: I hope you liked it, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Rollie, Pollie, Coaster Ollie Episode 5

**Jesse: This may be the last chapter until mid-August. **

**Jesse: Let's start reading!**

_**4th Block A**_

"'_**Rollie, Pollie, Coaster Ollie' Episode 5, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>"Vacation, just what I needed, vacation, what I just wanted!" a karaoke machine boomed out. Then a bald headed 2 year older and a red headed 3 year older were dancing to the music.<p>

"What are you doing? That my karaoke is mine!" a pig tailed 5-year-older came in and yelled. She took the karaoke machine, turned it off, and walked away.

"I guess we have to do something else" Tommy said.

Then it showed 5 other babies playing with a clear ball

"I can'ts believe Tommy's mommy got us this!" Jesse said.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

Then Didi walked over and then said, " Were going to Six Flags!" As soon she left, Tommy and Chuckie walked over to them.

"Did you hear? Your mommy is bringing all of us to Sixty Flags!" Kimi said to them.

"You mean our mommy, Kimi" Chuckie said.

"No, Tommy's mommy, Chuckie" Phil said back to Chuckie.

"Oh, okay, Phil" Chuckie said.

Then their parents picked them up in this order: Didi picked up Tommy and Dil, Kira picked up Chuckie and Kimi, Betty picked up Phil and Lil, Laura picked up Jesse, and Zack's aunt, Celeste picked him up. They went in 6 different cars; most of the babies were in the Aviator, except Kimi, Angelica, and Zack. Tommy, Jesse, and Chuckie were watching part of the new Reptar II movie, in the back of the car Phil and Lil were playing with Dil.

"Come on Dil, I know you can do it" Lil said. Dil just opened his mouth and but Lil's hand into it.

"Ewww… Just as diesguating as bugs" Lil said.

"Hey Lillian, bugs are just fine!" Phil said back to Lil.

Then they arrived at Six Flags and then the doors opened, first Tommy and Chuckie got out, then Jesse. After that, Dana pulled back the seats let out Phil and Lil, and then Didi walked over and got Dil. Kimi ran out the car to Chuckie and hugged him so hard that his glasses fell of

"I missed you so much!" Kimi said while she was hugging.

Then the gang all looked at the biggest coaster in the park, The "X2".

"I don't want to ride that" Chuckie said chattering.

"Oh, It will be fine, Chuckie!" Tommy said sarcastically, when he was saying his teeth were chattering too.

"Your scaredes of it too, Tommy, you know it!" Phil said.

"Yeah, you're right Phil" Tommy said back to Phil.

Then Stu came by saying "Let bring the kids on X two."

"I don't know Stu, I don't know any of the kids will like it" Didi said back to Stu.

The adults and toddlers walked up and showed their tickets, except the toddlers and Angelica.

"I wonder where Celeste is with Zack." Didi said just to see a drive-less van pull into the parking lot. "Oh, there she is" Didi said to the rest of the adults. They see Aunt Celeste grab here cane and walk out of the car, buckle out Zack, and walk to the Ticket Both.

"Hey guys!" Zack said excitedly.

"Hi Zack" Jesse said back to Zack.

Then Tommy and Chuckie stated to walk away with there parents, as they were leaving to the "X2" roller coaster, leaving behind Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, and Kimi.

Jesse was the first one to notice that the grown ups had left while saying "Come on guys, are mommies and daddies are leaving!" then the rest of the gang followed him.

Leaving behind Zack and Celeste, they caught up very soon as the gang and their parents were waiting for them. Then they pilled up in a line to wait for the coaster ride.

When the Pickles turn came up and they pilled up, Didi and Betty up front, Tommy and Chuckie in the middle, and Phil and Lil in the back.

The coaster stated to go up and when it was at a high point, Chuckie screamed "No!" But the coaster kept going till suddenly it stopped, in mid track. Chuckie started to smile again. But then he dropped Wah-Wah. "No Wah-Wah!" Chuckie screamed. Then he saw Jesse and Zack run over to get it and then ran back and gave it to Kimi.

"The X2 has some technical difficulties please go to other coasters in the park, we'll have help soon" the intercom boomed out. Then after a while a fire truck came by with its siren booming as it came to the roller coaster. Then it stopped at the ride and extended their ladder and a fireman came up and grabbed the babies, then the adults came down, as most of the babies reunited with their parents.

Then Chuckie came to his sister, Kimi, and then Kimi gave Wah-Wha to Chuckie. Then the grown-ups decided to go home and brought the kids with them. When the babies and grown-ups got home. Tommy decided to turn on the TV and watch a show on it, Chuckie and Kimi went to their backyard, Phil and Lil played Reptar, Jesse went to play on Jump Start 2011, and Zack got read a book by his aunt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of "Rollie, Pollie, Coaster Ollie" Episode 5, Season 10.<strong>_

_**Credits**_

_Writer…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Ideas and Story Development…Jesse Barrow_

_Boris Yestin_

_Celrock_

_Tommy…Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Chuckie… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Phil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Lil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Angelica… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Dil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Kimi… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Didi… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Stu… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Jesse…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Laura…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Dana...Jesse J. Barrow_

_Zack… Celrock_

_Celeste…Celrock_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: It's weird, but I'm good at typing now! I give credit for this to Celrock and Boris Yestin for all this support. Well the second thousander we have here in my writings. And so far the longest!<strong>

**Jesse: Well that's all I have!**

**Word Count! 1,036 words!**


	9. Nakie Again Episode 6

**Jesse: Well hello again, this is the other block for "Rollie, Pollie, Coaster Ollie"**

**14-year-old Kimi: Well, let's start reading!**

**Jesse: How the heck did you get here?**

**14-year-old Kimi: I'll mention it after the credits.**

**Note: If you have reading problems please click the double space button above this, it's in the center ^**

_**4th Block B**_

"'_**Nakie Again' Episode 6, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>The gang was playing with the Wubble Bubble ball they had gotten 1 week ago, while they went to Six Flags 2 days after that.<p>

"I think I had the most fun!" Jesse said.

"I thinkful that Wah-Wah is safe" Chuckie said back to the gang and Jesse.

"Wait… maybe we can go nakie again, like Spikie!" Tommy said in exciment.

"We did go nakie?" Kimi said.

Then Tommy pulled off his shirt, which was sky blue since, his plaid shirt was in the wash.

"I'm not going nakied, I'm going out of the play…pen," Chuckie said.

While he said that Tommy got his diaper off, Didi walked by and only noticed Chuckie, who was trying to get out of the playpen, "Let's put you back in the playpen" she said. Then she noticed Tommy naked; she put Chuckie down and picked up Tommy. She walked out of Tommy's bedroom with Tommy back in the playpen, now with his plaid shirt on, and a fresh diaper.

Then again Tommy gets off his shirt and diaper off, Chuckie mange's to get Tommy's plastic screwdriver and gets out of the playpen, Jesse and Zack follow Chuckie. Jesse brings the ball with them to play with.

"Preschool is lots of fun," Chuckie said to Jesse and Zack.

"My mommy's tummy is getting bigger and my sister says I'm getting another sister" Jesse says.

Then Phil and Lil get undressed too. After that Tommy notices something.

"I think Dilly wants to be nakie too." Tommy said. He unbuckles Dil out of his baby seat. Dil starts to crawl towards Kimi, who was getting undressed. He gets on Kimi's back and Kimi falls over on the ground. They started to do regular things, but naked, Dil still had his diaper on.

Chuckie and Zack were sitting while Jesse was on top of the ball. They all fell asleep after a while. Jesse just fell of the ball onto the floor, while Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi were still playing naked. Dil was just crawling around on the floor with his diaper on. Evidently, Dil's diaper fell off meaning that he was now naked too. He continued to crawl around, without any of the other babies noticing that his diaper fell off.

Jesse woke up first to see only Tommy in his plaid shirt and diaper playing with a plastic kitchen set. He woke up fully to see he was in the playpen and the ball was next to the glass door.

"Hi Jesse" Tommy said.

"Oh, Hi Tommy" Jesse said back to Tommy

"Where are Chuckie and Phil and…Zack and Lil…Dil and Angelica…wait not Angelica, I meant Kimi and…. uhhh, I don't know who else" Jesse continued to Tommy.

"Well, They all went with there mommies and daddies, and Dil is taking a nap" Tommy replied to Jesse's question.

Then Didi came by and smiled to Jesse and Tommy

"And also it was my birthday a few…." Tommy said to Jesse.

"Days, weeks?" Jesse said to Tommy.

"Probably a few weeks ago" Tommy said back to Jesse.

"That's nice" Jesse said while getting up to stand.

"Let's play!" Tommy said while running to the ball. Jesse caught up to him and played "Roll and Catch" with the ball until Laura and Dana picked up Jesse at 7:30 at night. Almost right after that Tommy went to bed. The camera zoomed out to see the Pickle's house at night with a car pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>End of "Nakie Again" Episode 6, Season 10<strong>_

_**Credits**_

_Writer…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Story and Ideas…Jesse J. Barrow and Celrock_

_Jesse…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Tommy… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Chuckie… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1991)_

_Dil…Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1998)_

_Kimi… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(2001)_

_Zack…Celrock(2014)_

_Didi…Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Phil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Lil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Laura (aka Jesse's Mom)…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Dana (aka Jesse's Dad)…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Cassie (aka Jesse's Sister)…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Sienna (aka Jesse's Mom pregnant kid)… Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Rugrats belong to Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo._

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: So Kimi, why are you here? <strong>

**Kimi: Well you are releasing All Growing Up **

**Jesse: Yeah**

**Kimi: So I came to transform you from your 11-year-old self to 14 years old. **

**Jesse turns to 14 year old of him self.**

**Jesse: Okay, let's end this!**

**Word Count! 851 words!**

**Jesse: Bye! See you next chapter!**


	10. Dil's First Words Episode 7

**Jesse: Hi guys! This is the 9****th**** chapter according to Fanfiction, but to us it's the 8****th**** Chapter.**

**15-year-old Kimi: I love you, Jesse!**

**Jesse: What?! I'm only 11!**

**Kimi: Oh, Let's start the chapter!**

**_5th Block A_**

"'_**Dil's First Words' Episode 7, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>The gang was eating cookies from BJ's, which Didi bought for them. "Your…mommy makes…good cookies," Jesse said to Tommy, pausing to chew a little more.<p>

"Yeah" Zack said also to Tommy.

"My mommy is a good cookie maker," Tommy said to the rest of the gang.

"You dumb babies, Tommy's mommy didn't make those cookies, the grocery store made those cookies, and for saying that I get a cookie!" Angelica said looking for uneaten cookies.

Fortunately for the babies, there were none, Unfortunately, Angelica whacked the plastic box the cookies came in into Jesse's face, Jesse frowned, and because of Angelica his cookie fell on the floor. He sighed as he saw everyone else finish up his or her cookies.

"Let's go see Dilly!" Tommy said as he led the rest of the gang. They got out of their chairs and walked to Dil.

"Hi Dil" Zack said.

"I wounders if he can speak." Lil said.

"Yeah" Chuckie said.

"I don't know if Dilly can speak, but he can say 'mine' pretty good," Tommy declared to the rest of the group.

They just stared at Dil for about 25 seconds. "He's doing nothing," Jesse said. The group walked away; apparently Kimi just woke up from a nap on the floor.

"Hi guys" she said.

" Hi Kimi" Jesse, Tommy, and Chuckie said at one time.

"What's happened Chuckie?" Kimi said as she got up.

"Chuckie!" someone said. They looked behind them

"Chuckie!" the person said, it was actually Dil!

"Brothe!" Dil said again.

The whole gang smiled, this was Dil's first two words!

"I knew Dil had to say something" Zack said.

The camera zoomed out to see the whole gang standing next Dil's baby seat.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of "Dil's First Words" Episode 7, Season 10<strong>_

_**Credits**_

_Writer…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Ideas…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Tommy…Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Jesse…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Dil… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1998)_

_Zack…Celrock(2014)_

_Kimi… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(2001)_

_Angelica… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1991)_

_Chuckie… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1991)_

_Phil… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Lil… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Didi… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Two and Up…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Rugrats… Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989/1991/1997/2004/2005/2008/2013/2014)_

**Jesse: Well that's all I have for today and for the next few days.**

**Word Count! 468 Words!**


	11. Crumpuss Episode 8

**Jesse: Pretty quick next chapter! Here it is!**

**AN: This was originally Mute Angelica. It would also been longer than this. If I had more time. **

_**5****th**** Block B**_

_"'**Crumpuss' Episode 8, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Pickle's house. "Hey, can I have Reptar?" Tommy said to Phil. Phil gave Tommy the Reptar toy. They were sitting in an oval-like shape.<p>

"Hey, do you want go on the computer again?" Jesse said.

"Nah" Phil said

"No" Tommy said.

"What computer?" Zack said.

"There's and tile screen computer in the oafiss" Jesse said, pointing to the door for the office.

Then Angelica walked over to the toddlers. "You dumb babies, they're no cookies!" she said, and then walked away.

"Huh, we weren't talkings abouts cookies" Chuckie said.

"Yeah" Zack said.

"I thinks we need our crumpuss back from Dil!" Lil said, pointing to Dil, slobbering on a compass.

Tommy ran towards Dil, but Angelica got there before him, snatched the compass and ran outside. Lil watching the whole thing said, "Tommy, are you alright?" as she saw a big red mark bleeding on his forehead.

"The red stuff, ahhhhhhahhhhh!" Tommy said screaming and running in circles until Didi picked him up; when he was put down again with a aqua blue band-aid on his forehead.

"Where's the Reptar stickies?" Phil said.

"I don't know, but like this sticky better!" Tommy said

The camera zoomed out to see the whole gang smiling and Angelica sitting on the timeout chair for trying to put the compass in the pool.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of "Crumpuss" Episode 8, Season 10.<strong>_

_**Credits**_

_Writer…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Story Development…Jesse J. Barrow_

_Tommy…Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Phil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Jesse…Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Lil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Dil… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1998)_

_Chuckie… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1991)_

_Zack…Celrock (2014)_

_Angelica… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1991)_

_Didi… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Two and Up…Jesse J. Barrow, Celrock (2014)_

_Rugrats… Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991/1997/1998/2001/2003/2004/2005/2008/2011/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is the last time Angelica can speak freely to the toddlers, the chapters after this; she'll have a difficult time speaking to the toddlers.<strong>

**Word Count! 396 words!**


	12. First Day of Preschool Episode 9

**Jesse: Hello guys! This is Jesse B. back with another chapter of Two and Up, Well? Let's get started!**

_**45 min, 6th Block A**_

"_**'First Day of Preschool' Episode 9, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>Pitch-blackness opens up to see Chuckie's bedroom, it showed Chuckie waking up from the night. "I'm going to have fun with my friends today" Chuckie said yawning, then a smile, until Kira walked in and picked up Chuckie from bed into the kitchen and was put down at the table with Chaz eating breakfast.<p>

"I can't believe it's already Chuckie's first day of preschool, it's like yesterday day he was a baby" Chaz said to Kira, who was ready to walk out to wake up Kimi. Then Chaz walked to the living room, grabbed something out a reusable Wal-Mart bag to see a Goober backpack. Chuckie ran towards it smiling towards his dad

"Thanks dad!" Chuckie said.

"Wow, that's your first phrase and compliment!" Chaz said running towards the camera, and then took a picture of 3-year-old Chuckie standing there. Kira walked into the living room with Kimi in her hands, then Kira put Kimi down and she ran towards Chuckie

"Chuckie, I can'ts believes yours goings to preschools alreadys!" Kimi said with a smile, and very bad grammar.

"I'm going to preschool?" Chuckie said back to Kimi in confusion.

"Didn'ts you know?" Kimi said, now improving her grammar.

"No" Chuckie said back to Kimi,

"Wells, you are!" Kimi said back to Chuckie. Then Chuckie walked towards the door and stood there until Chaz opened up the door and hoped in the car. They headed to Tommy's house as that was next to a bus stop. Chaz pulled up to the Pickle's driveway and dropped off Chuckie and Kimi.

"I'ms going to preschool!" Chuckie said to Jesse and Tommy.

"I think I'm going the same time as Kimi" Jesse said, squatting.

"What's preschool?" Tommy asked Chuckie

"It's like where Angelica goes" Chuckie said back to Tommy's question.

"Oh okay" Tommy said back.

"Chuckie, time to go on the bus." Didi said to Chuckie, bringing him out the door to the bus stop.

By the end of the school, Chuckie was so passed out, when the other babies were playing with Jesse's tablet, Chuckie walked by to the nursery and feel asleep on the floor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of "First Day of Preschool" Episode 9, Season 10.<strong>_

_**Credits**_

_Writer...Jesse J. Barrow(2014)_

_Story Development...Jesse J. Barrow(2014)_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1991)_

_Chaz...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1991)_

_Kira...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(2001)_

_Kimi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(2001)_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Jesse...Jesse J. Barrow(2014)_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo(1989/1991/1997/1998/2001/2003/2004/2008/2011/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well that's the first chapter of the block, I think the last chapter for this block will be 815/2014. So that's all for now!**

**Word count. 522 words!**


	13. Rebies Day Episode 10

**Jesse: Hello guys to the second chapter of the 3 chapter block, sorry that I'm late on a chapter, I guarantee the block will be finished by the end of this week.**

** Jesse: Let's sing Happy Birthday to Tommy! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Tommy Pickles, Happy Birthday to you!**

_**6th Block B (3 part Block)**_

"_**'Rebies Day' Episode 10, Season 10 (10 day!)**_

* * *

><p>Kimi was balancing on an orange balancing beam trying to keep her balance. When she finished everyone applauded for Kimi, and Lil looked at Jesse while he was clapping for Kimi finishing going across the beam.<p>

Lil looked back from Jesse to Kimi as she was walking back, now it was Jesse's turn to go on the balancing beam. Jesse was getting on the balancing beam and then started walking on it until he tripped on a splinter on the wood. He tripped over backwards and heard something, he looked into the bushes to see that there was nothing, but he still ran there without knowing there was a squirrel.

He eventually fell asleep in the bushes to wake up to see it was 7:30 PM. Didi was outside with Tommy, Tommy ran to the bushes once he saw Jesse.

"Hi Jesse! Why were there?" Tommy asked. As soon as he said it Didi walked over to trim the bushes, then she saw Jesse, then a squirrel ran over to Jesse and tried to bite him, Jesse ran and stepped in acorns, cracking them, he looked back and the squirrel bit him. He was rushed to his Mom and Dad, and was rushed to the doctors office, where they found out the squirrel that bit him had rabies. They got him vaccinated and told his parents to get a good rest.

When Jesse woke up the morning he walked over to the table and said "Cereal?" to his dad, his Mom and Dad applauded to Jesse as he continued to say "Cereal?" they gave him a bowl of cereal.

When Jesse got to the Pickle's house a little while later. Jesse told how he can say "Cereal" to the adults

"You can talk to the grown-ups?" Phil said to Jesse.

"Yep" Jesse said back to Phil.

"That's cool!" Zack said.

"Wow!" Lil said blushing.

"I also got a band-aid!" Jesse said in excitement.

"What's a band-aid?" Chuckie in confusion.

"It's like a sticky" Jesse explained. "I got because I go rebeis" Jesse continued.

"What's rebies?" Zack asked.

"It's some bad thing where you need a pole into you to get you better." Jesse explained to the gang

"Oh, I didn't know that" Zack said back to Jesse.

"Well I learned this on Jump Start, you learn something every day!" Jesse said to the whole group, made up of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Zack.

_**End of "Rebies Day" Episode 10, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Jesse...Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Laura...Jesse J. Barrow(2014)_

_Dana...Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Zack...Celrock(2014)_

_Kimi... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(2001)_

_Lil... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Phil... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Didi... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Chuckie... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1991)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Just want to say 2 things, first it's Rugrats 25th Anniversary, second, it's my 10th episode, and it's also Tommy's 25th birthday.<strong>

**Word Count! 588 words!**

**Bye!**


	14. Tommy and Kimi Episode 11

**Jesse: Hello guys to the 14th chapter of Two and Up! Let's get started!**

**AN: This is the last chapter on the 6th Block. The first part of the 7Th block will be up by the end of this weekend. Also my first chapter I imagined with Zack in it, unlike previous ones.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>6th Block C (3 part block)<strong>_

"_**'Tommy and Kimi' Episode 11, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>Most of the gang were sitting on the same wooden balancing pole from a few days ago, when Jesse got vaccinated for rabies. Tommy and Kimi were flirting nearby by the bushes, unpractical for a 2 year older. The rest of the gang that was at the balancing beam was watching Nigel Thornberry's Animal Show.<p>

"Wow, this is amazing!" Zack said to the rest.

"I know, Tommy loves it, and we have seen Nigel Strawberry!" Phil said back to Zack.

"You have?!" Jesse said, "That's amazing!" he continued.

"Yep" Phil said back to Jesse. Then after that the mini-TV was taken away by Didi. "Awwww" Lil said. "Whats Tommy and Kimi doing over there?" Jesse said pointing to Tommy and Kimi nearby the bushes. "I don't know." Zack said. "Mabyes they like each other" Lil said. "Ewwww" Zack said back to Lil. "I'll see" Phil said, he walked over there and came back 2 minutes later. "There just talking about some guy the saw yesterday" Phil said back to the Rugrats "Oh, okay" Zack said back to Phil's answer.

"Then now what should we do then?" Jesse said.

"I don't know" Lil said.

About 25 minutes later Jesse got up and walked to Tommy and Kimi, who were still talking, now not about the man they saw. The rest of the gang barley heard what Tommy, Kimi, and Jesse were saying.

"What's are they saying, Zack?" Lil asked Zack

"I have no clue" Zack answered to Lil's question.

"They are talking about somethin'" Phil said.

hen Jesse came back, "They are talkin...what the heck" Jesse said to turn around to see them kissing.

"Ewwww, now that's disgusting to me" Phil said.

Jesse ran over to them and stopped their kiss.

"They are weird" Jesse mumbled as he was walking back. Then Didi walked up and picked him up and put them where the rest of the gang was, expect Tommy and Kimi.

"What are we watching?" Jesse asked.

"Were watching Reptar!" Zack said in excitement.

"Yay!" Jesse said back.

Tommy and Kimi were put down too, and they watched Reptar, Episode 451, Baby Reptar and the Great White Thing. On the bottom of the screen it said it aired August 11th, 1991.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of "Tommy and Kimi" Episode 11, Season 10.<strong>_

_**Credits**_

_Writer...Jesse J. Barrow_

_Story Development...Jesse J. Barrow_

_Jesse...Jesse J. Barrow(2014)_

_Zack..Celrock(2014)_

_Phil...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Lil... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Tommy... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Kimi... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(2001)_

_Peter (a.k.a Guy)...TCKing12 (2013)_

_Didi... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Reptar... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1991)_

_Two and Up...Jesse J. Barrow/Fanfiction (2014)_

_Rugrats... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991/1995/1996/1997/1998/2001/2003/2004/2005/2011/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well that ends the 6th block, see you guys later!<strong>

**Jesse: Bye!**

**Word Count! 566 words!**


	15. Meeting Peter Episode 12

**Jesse: Welcome to the 15th chapter of Two and Up, and I've had this running since 7/2/14, it has been 1 month, and 22 days since I started this. (As of 8/24/14) So let's get on this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>7th Block A<strong>_

"_**'Meeting Peter' Episode 12, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p><strong>1993<strong>

A whole crowd was cheering "The Confederacy has declared independence from the United States of America" A 14-year-old man had told a 15,000 people, apparently it was in Richmond, Virginia.

* * *

><p><strong>2014<strong>

It was a normal day at the Pickle's household, where the gang was playing with a 'Wubble Bubble' ball. "Yay, this is fun!" Jesse said.

"I know" Zack said, running back to the ball. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Didi said.

Then the door opened to a 15-year-old boy with brown hair, and a gray uniform, with Bambi and Faline.

"I'm here" Peter said to Didi.

"Oh that's great" Didi said to Peter.

"Ok, Didi we have to leave for the meeting right now" Stu said frantically to Didi

"Bye Mrs. Pickles" Peter said to Didi

"Bye Peter!" Didi said getting into the car.

"Why do you have deer?" Jesse asked, "And who are you?" Jesse contuined.

"I'm Peter, and these are my friends, Bambi and Faline" Peter said to Jesse's question.

"Hi, I'm Faline" Faline said, she was a teenage doe. **(Jesse: No better way to define it)**

"And...well..I'm Bambi" Bambi said, who was a teenage buck **(Jesse: Same)**

"I think I could have that movie" Jesse said, walked to a Wal-Mart bag and pulled out Bambi II.

"Oh, the movie based of my name, Bambi" Bambi said.

"Well, what have we got to lose? We can watch that movie right now" Peter said as he opened the case, turned on the DVD player, and put in the disc into the player.

"D ate the circle!" Jesse said.

"Who's D?" Phil said.

"That" Jesse said pointing to the DVD player.

"Oh" Phil said back. Then the movie started up and they watched it.

_**End of "Meeting Peter" Episode 12, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer... Jesse J. Barrow_

_Story Development... Jesse J. Barrow, TCKing12_

_Peter...TCKing12 (2013)_

_Jesse...Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Bambi...Walt Disney Comp. (1942/2006)_

_Faline... Walt Disney Comp. (1942/2006)_

_Bambi II... Walt Disney Comp. (2006)_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Phil...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Zack...Celrock (2014)_

_Stu...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Two and Up... Jesse J. Barrow(2014), with the help of Boris Yestin, Celrock, and TCKing12_

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991/1997/1998/2001/2003/2004/2005/2006/2008/2011/2014)_

_Bambi...Walt Disney Comp. (1942/2006/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, an episode, and an Ad space is available between the 7th and 8th block. Review or PM me for that space.<strong>

**Word Count! 511 Words! Could have done better, but who knows at 1 in the ****morning.**


	16. Apple Trees Episode 13

**Jesse: Welcome to the 16th Chapter, and have a great Labor Day!**

**Jesse: Now let's get started with the episode!**

_**7th Block B.**_

"_**'Apple Trees' Episode 13, Season 10"**_

_**7:30 E/6:30 C, Sunday, August 31st ,2014.**_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful fall morning in the Pickle's house hold. The Rugrats were eating apple's in the kitchen, while Dil was just playing with his baby toys. "These apples are good." Chuckie said.<p>

"Yep, Chuckie" Tommy said back.

Then Jesse spit out something, of a course, it landed on Phil

"Jesse, you spit something on me!" Phil said

"Sorry, Phillap" Jesse replied back with a grin.

"Only I's call him Phillap!" Lil said with a frown.

"Ok, sorry" Jesse said back.

"Well, here is the round thingie you spit on me" Phil said.

"Thanks Phil" Jesse said back.

"Wait, what is that" Kimi said.

"I don't knows" Tommy said.

"I thinks it's a seed" Chuckie said, using his knowledge from Preschool

"Let's eat it!" Phil said.

"No, we don't eats stuff anymore, we eat good food, right Phil" Lil said.

"Okay" Phil said sighing.

"Then what do we do with it?" Kimi said.

"I think your spouse to put in the ground" Chuckie said to.

_Flash back, Jesse, October 2013, Pomfert, Conn._

_ Jesse was being carried by Laura through out a large Apple farm. Jesse was holding a basket with the help of his mom._

_ Jesse looked at his mom with a confused face._

_ "Daddy is at work" Laura said._

_ Jesse just frowned then, until they left, where they got a baker's dozen of apples._

_ They drove home, to their home town, Scotland, Connecticut._

_ When they got home Jesse went onto the computer and tried to search up Apples on IE, but he failed and went to Jumpstart 2011 instead._

_End of Flash Back, Jesse._

"I think they grow into gigantic trees, like I saw on the farm!" Jesse said.

"What farm?" Tommy said.

"I don't know!" Jesse said satirically.

"Well, okay then, I think we need to go outside, or it wills grow too big inside" Chuckie said.

"Okay" The rest of the gang said.

They traveled outside through the glass slide door, into the backyard, and went to Didi's garden.

"I think this is where you plant it" Chuckie said.

"Then I'll be the digger!" Phil said, all ready starting to dig.

After a few seconds, Chuckie said "Done! Stop Phil!"

"Okay" Phil said.

Then Jesse dropped the seed in.

"Phil, can you dig it back up" Jesse said.

"Okay, Jesse" Phil said, putting the dirt back on.

Then Didi and Stu came outside and noticed that the toddlers were in her garden. They walked over there and patted Tommy on the head.

"Wow, he likes to garden" Didi said.

"Well, we have to feed Dil." Stu said back.

"Okay" Didi said, walking back in the house.

Then they noticed that they were in a feeling of singing, except Jesse.

They started signing "Mary had a Little Lamb".

"What are you guys doing?" Jesse asked.

"Just singin'" Tommy said.

They camera zoomed out to show the whole gang together in a circle, with Jesse in the center.

"Uhhh... what's happening?" Jesse said to the gang.

_**End of "Apple Trees" Episode 13, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse J. Barrow_

_Story Development... Jesse J. Barrow_

_Jesse...Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Phil... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Chuckie... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1991)_

_Lil... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Kimi... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (2001)_

_Didi... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Stu... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo(1989/1991)_

_Dil... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1998)_

_Laura...Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Dana (Daddy)... Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Two and Up... Jesse J. Barrow, Celrock, Boris Yestin, and TCKing12.(2014)_

_Rugrats... Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991/1995/1996/1998/2001/2003/2005/2006/2011/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well, I should get the 8th Block up and going by the end of this week, 97/14. Which will be a half-an-hour special.**

**Word Count! 697 words!**


	17. NYC Vacation, Part 1 Episode 14

**Jesse: And we are with the 17****th**** Chapter, we will bring a half-hour special, for the 2 month anniversary. **

**Jesse: And here we go!**

_**8**__**th**__** Block, 1 hour special. Part 1**_

"_**'NYC Vacation' Episode 14, Season 10"**_

_**Could be Air Date: February 2****8**__**th**__**, 2014, 6:30 E/5:30 C**_

_**Based on "Rugrats Vacation"**_

_5:30 PM, September 28, 2014 Location: Yumma, California_

* * *

><p>It was a hectic day in the Pickle's house. Stu and Didi were getting ready to go to New York City. They were going with the Finster's, Deville's, Zack and Aunt Celeste, and the Barrow's.<p>

"Whys is my mommy doing lots of stuffs?" Tommy said.

"I don'ts knows?" Phil said.

"I think were goings somwheres!" Jesse said.

"Where?" They asked.

"It's called You Mork Citys" Jesse said.

"What's You Mork City?" Chuckie said.

"I don't know, Chuc…kie?" Jesse said, forgetting Chuckie's name.

"It's Chuckie" Chuckie said.

"Opps" Jesse said.

Then they were picked up and brought to their parent's car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 90's are back only on Fanfiction! Now back to Two and Up, Only on Fanfiction!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jesse was sitting in the car, trying to read a book, with failure, he just put it down and sat there in the traffic. They were 12 miles from the Union Station, boredom was hitting Jesse like lighting. He was ready to fall asleep by the time they got on I-5, the Pickle's meanwhile, had only 2 minutes to get there, they had missed the rush hour. They pulled up in the parking lot. Then the Finster's pulled in to.<p>

"Is this You Mork City?" Tommy asked.

"I don't knows, Tommy" Chuckie answered back,

For the Deville's, The other Pickle's, and the Barrow's, the rush hour was so bad, it was 7:35 P.M, before they got off the highway. They pulled into the train station and saw the Pickle's and Finster's.

"7:45 Train to New Orleans, Louisiana has arrived on Track 2" The intercom said.

"Oh no, we have 5 minutes to get on the train before it leaves!" Didi said, rushing with Dil in his stroller. The rest of them started running to Track 2 too. They got to Track 2 and bordered the train, when the got seated, the door closed and the train started on their way to Jacksonville, then to New York City.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Microsoft Surface Pro 4 is like the best thing I have ever seen.<strong>_

_** Now were are back to Two and Up, only on Fanfiction!**_

_8:00 PM, September 28, 2014_

* * *

><p>"I think the pups are getting tired" Betty said, noticing that Lil was getting tried.<p>

"Yeah, let's get them in bed" Laura said.

"Ok" Dana said, picking up Jesse and going to the top of the train, where the beds were.

"Wow, these beds are big!" Jesse said.

"I know!" Kimi said, jumping up and down.

"I don't knows if this is good, guys" Chuckie said going onto the floor, then the lights went out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Chuckie screamed running around, banging into things.

Then the lights kicked back on.

"What's happened?" Tommy said.

"I don't know" Kimi said.

Then Stu went over ans shut off the lights 5 minutes later. The gang were the only people in that cabin

* * *

><p><em>8:00 AM, September 29, 2014<em>

The gang woke up to see that they were stopping in Huston, Texas, and with 2 other kids in the cabin with them. They got up and hopped down to see that there were a few people in the cabin. They walked to the end of the cabin, where it said "Dining Cabin, Ahead"

"Mabey's it's a big cabin, and I brought Super Thing!" Kimi said.

They piled themselves onto each other until Phil was the one who got the handle and pulled the door open, then they tried to walk to the other door, with Phil again opening the door. People were staring at them and some were still eating breakfast.

Then the intercom boomed out "6 lost babies in the train, there names are, Tom, Chuck, Phillip, Kim, Milam, and Jessica"

"Hey, they knows our names!" Phil said.

"No they don'ts" Lil said.

"Yes they do" Phil said back.

"No they don'ts, Phillp!" Lil said back.

"Yes, Lilian!" Phil said.

"Repeat, 6 lost babies in the train, Tom, Chuck, Phil, Lil, and Jessica, 6 lost babies in the train" the intercom repeated.

"See, they knows our names" Phil said.

Then they made their ways on the dining area, when they left, Phil had got a pancake, a waffle, and some syrup. Then suddenly they heard footsteps, it was their parents, they had been reunited with their parents.

"Wow, they got pretty far for this age, and how did they open the doors?" Laura said.

"I don't know" Didi said.

"Next and final stop, New Orleans, Louisiana, in 35 minutes." the intercom boomed out, loudly.

* * *

><p><em>9:15 AM, September 29, 2014<em>

"We have arrived at NOL station, please get off the train in 1 minute" the intercom said.

"Now we should get off the train, John" Some dad said.

"Ok, Dad" John said, who was a kid.

Then the train stopped and the door opened. The gang and their parents walked out of the door. They bored the next train and left to NYC. This would be the train and city to change their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: The next part, another good 900-1,100 words should be added to this tomorrow or Monday.<strong>

**Jesse: JJB will be back! JJB Out!**

**Word Count! 960 words!**

**Part Posted: 9/6/14.**


	18. NYC Vacation Part 2 Episode 14

**Jesse: Yes, Schoolitis has gotten me...Well here it is**

_**8**__**th**__** Block, 1 hour special. Part 1**_

"_**'NYC Vacation' Episode 14, Season 10"**_

_**Could be Air Date: January 25**__**,2042 8:00 E/7:00 C**_

_**Based on "Rugrats Vacation"**_

* * *

><p><em><span>11:00 AM September 29, 2014 Somewhere in Mississippi...<span>_

Trees passing by tree, tree by tree, tree by tree. Jesse was watching the scenery of the train passing by in the Mississippi woodland. Bored of it Jesse hopped off the seat and walked to a door, then the train stopped suddenly.

-to another area of the train-

Tommy and the rest of the gang were playing with a ball and the train started to stop. The ball went flying and fell down-stairs, and hit someone in the head.

"Oh nos, we losted our ball" Tommy said.

"Now what do we dos?" Kimi asked

"I don't knows" Phil said.

The babies became sad, until the train halted, where they fell down and slid back a little.

"Now Arriving at Ameliaville station, next station, Nashville, Tennessee," the intercom informed everyone.

* * *

><p><span><em>5:00 PM, September 29, 2014, Nearby Richmond, Capital of the Confederacy.<em>

"Now passing by is the capital of the Confederacy, Peter Albany is the king of that country" the intercom boomed out.

"Also now arriving at Richmond" the intercom continued. The the train stopped for a half an hour, the families decided to wait in the train during the time. Then Angelica started running down the cars until the car where the gang was in. She had a Lenovo 2012 Windows 8 laptop in her hands.

"Give back my computer!" an 11-year-boy shouted chasing her.

"Can catch me!" Angelica said back.

She ran up to Jesse, sitting, "Here hold this, Jesse" she said running away. Then the eleven year old boy walked up to Jesse. "Hi little guy" he said.

"Hi" Jesse said.

"What's your name?" the other boy said.

"Jesse, Jesse John Barrow" Jesse said back.

"Uhhhhhh, mine two?" Jesse paused, "Wait, I'm...no, can't be, wait, another dimension, that doesn't actually exist, exist, This is awesome! can I have the computer, Jesse"

"Sure" Jesse said, giving it to him. Them Jesse went on the laptop and searched up Fanfiction, then messaged saying this to Celrock,

"I think I have found the Rugrats, we at least my Rugrat self...

-Jesse"

Then Jesse walked away, joining the gang, hopping into their game of "Pass the Ball."

* * *

><p><span><em>10:00 PM September 29, 2014, Penn Station, New York City.<em>

Dark, Going through tunnels in the underground tube underneath the suburb streets of New York City. The Rugrats were sleeping, but not for long, as the train started to get slower, and slower, and slower, until it stopped. The Rugrats were awoken by their parents to get off the train, as this was the train's last stop. They walked out and went to the above-ground where the Rugrats saw NYC for the first time, and the for rest of their parents the same, except Didi, who had a 2 week teacher training here 5 years before. Lights, tons of them all around. Their hotel was luckily only a few blocks from them, so they didn't have to experience the dark alleys of the city. As soon as they arrived, they unpacked and put the toddlers to bed. As for them, they went to bed too around the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>The 90s are back, only on Snickel<strong>

**Two and Up is back! Only on Sickel**

* * *

><p><em><span>6:50 AM September 30, 2014, Marriott Hotel, New York City<span>_

The sun had awoken the babies, so they made their way out of bed, they started to run around the hotel, until Tommy did the unforgettable, he jumped into the pool, he thought it was fun, until he realized he couldn't swim, he started panicking. Then a grown-up came running over and pulled Tommy out of the water, he had a near death situation, only if Jesse hadn't came running and pointed at the pool, and showed him that Tommy was drowning. Then their parents scooped them up and brought them to their first sight, the toppled out, World Trade Center (Freedom Building.)

* * *

><p><span><em>7:45 AM September 30, 2014, West Street, Nearby WTC 1, New York City.<em>

"Whoa!" Tommy said.

"It's a big building" Lil said.

"Maybe Reptar is in it!" Phil exclaimed.

"No" Lil said.

"Yes" Phil said

"No, Phillap, Reptar does not live in the big thingie" Lil said.

"Fine!" Phil said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tommy told everyone.

The gang started running to the building until they hit s fence. The fence read "World Trade Center One is opening November 1, 2014"

"Aww..." Jesse said, "This could have been fun"

"Let's move on kids" Didi said.

They walked away and hoped on a subway train to the "Empire State Building."

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well that's part 2 finished! One more too go!<strong>

**Jesse: You can see, it's very liney, or very many breaks...**

**Jesse: That also took me 5 hours to finish! That is long time for me!**

**Word Count! 868 words!**


	19. NYC Vacation, Part 3 Episode 14

**Jesse: Now were at the finale of the special...Next Episode/Chapter should be around sometime this week**

**Jesse: I'm projecting for 25 episodes for this season...**

**Jesse: Here we go!**

_**8th Block C**_

"_**'NYC Vacation' Episode 14, Season 10." Part 3**_

_**Based of "Rugrats Vacation"- 1997**_

* * *

><p><span><em>8:30 AM, September 30, 2014, Empire State Building, New York City<em>

"Wow, this is cool" Tommy said looking into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"Let's to the top!" Phil said pointing to the elevator.

"Yeah!" Kimi said.

"I'm not sure if that's good" Chuckie said nervously.

"I'm sure it will be fine, bestes friend" Tommy said.

"Oh, well, okay" Chuckie said sighing.

The whole gang went to the elevator, and pressed, Top Floor/ 86th Floor. They found themselves on the observatory floor of the building, they went outside and saw the whole city, including the new WTC 1.

"Whoa, this is cool" Tommy said.

"Look ats that tall building!" Lil said.

"It's the World Dade Center!" Jesse said.

"How did you know that?" Kimi said.

"This..." Jesse said, pointing to the look out that read "New World Trade Center 1- -8*"

"Oh, cool!" Phil said.

"Hey guys, look at this nickel!" Tommy said, "Were rich!" They all started to jump around, until they noticed, Chuckie wasn't with them.

"Where are you Chuckie?" Tommy said. Jesse looked out the fence and saw Chuckie down at street level

"Guys! Look! Chuckie is down there!" Jesse said frantically.

"He nevers came up heres with us" Kimi said. Jesse nodded at that. Then Jesse's eyes shrunk.

Everyone looked at him. "HELP ME, HELP ME!" Jesse started screaming around in circles. They called tried to calm down the ADHD kid, but it failed terribly. He started to press the lobby button on the elevator really quickly, "HELP ME!", no one was on the elevator at this moment. He was brought down to the lobby, where he met up with his parents, he pointed to the elevator, then up.

"My baby is on top of the Empire State Building! Let's go get them!" Didi said, opening the elevator and pressing the 86th floor button, the highest it allowed. She could imagine if Tommy jumped of the building...and died. She she got to the top, she was relived that there was a fence, and everyone was safe. She scooped up Tommy, now next to Dil, who was with them the whole time. They all went down and continued their New York adventure.

* * *

><p><span><em>10:00 PM, September 30, 2014, Penn Central Station, New York City.<em>

The gang, and their parents were waiting Stu to finish using the bathroom, "Train to New Orleans, Louisiana is leaving in 1 minute, please board now" the intercom boomed out. Then Chaz got up and running to the Mens bathroom, "Train 222 has left." The gang's parents eyes shrunk, then Chaz and Stu came out of the bathroom.

"Stu, you made us miss the train!" Didi said, angry.

"Next train to San Francisco, 11:01 PM"

"Well, that's going to be in...51 minutes!" Chaz said.

* * *

><p><span><em>11:00 PM, September 30,2014, Penn Station, New York City<em>

The babies were fast asleep now,"Train 1337 is leaving for San Francisco in 1 minute" the intercom said.

"Stu, let's get...going now" Didi said, almost falling asleep.

They went to wake up the kids, and headed on the train, they were due for a one-way trip to hell.

* * *

><p><em><span>9:00 AM, October 1, 2014, Somewhere in Wisconsin. <span>_

"Hey, guys look at all the cows!" Tommy said.

"And they make milk!" Jesse said, "and ice cream!"

"How did you know that, Jesse?" Tommy said.

"Found it in a book" Jesse said.

"Oh, cool!" Tommy said.

The train bumps

"What was that?" Kimi said, groaning as she woke up from it.

The train bumps again, and then a noise can be heard, like nails scratching a blackboard.

"I don't like the feeling of this..." Chuckie said.

"We are drai-" the intercom said before being cutoff. They A/C shut off dramatic, the lights flickered off.

Then the train stopped, everyone flew to the side. The temporally sparks ended.

"Jesse, what's happening" Tommy said, sacredly, he was shaking a lot, almost like Chuckie.

"I duno" Jesse said, "Let's get out of here" he continued

They all got off safely, then got down, to see the cabin was deserted

"Where's everyone?" Lil said.

"I think they all lefts" Kimi said.

"Were alone?!" Chuckie said, "HELP US!" he started to scream.

"Calm down Chuckie." Tommy said.

"There's a door" Jesse said pointing to the door.

"Then, Let's get out off here!" Kimi said.

"Yeah, theres no bugs in here," Phil said, Lil nudges him and said, "Phil, we don'ts eat bugs anymores."

They opened the door and got out to see their parents...but one problem, they weren't there.

"Wheres are mommies and daddies?" Kimi said.

"Maybe, their looking for us." Jesse said.

"Oh" Chuckie said.

"Then we have to find them!" Jesse said.

"Then, let's go!" Tommy said, as he started to run off.

* * *

><p><em><span>11:00 AM, October 1, 2014, Maxillary, Wisconsin.<span>_

"This is Rex Pester here, with Big Action News! Toddler-hood, Terrible Two's, a very dramatic time of these 2-year-old's lives, we have 6 babies missing from this train derailing. Here's DeeDee Pickles with what happened!" Rex said.

"Uhhh...we-" Didi stared to say. Until she was interrupted by Betty

"Do you know what 'polite' means?" Betty said.

"Ok then, DeeDee, please tell us what happened!" Rex said.

"Well...We-" Didi said.

"Here are their names, Timmy Pickle's, Mil and Dil Deville, Chuck Faster, Kim Faster, and Jessica Barrows! Now back to the station, This is Rex Pester!" Rex continued.

-in the fields a mile away-

"Where are they?!" Phil shouted, as everyone was in a distance.

"I don't know, that's the point of looking!" Jesse shouted.

"What if their playing Hide and Seek with us?!" Lil shouted.

"Oh, then look harder" Jesse shouted. Then they heard footprints, Jesse looked behind him to see it was a doe. It started nibbling his pants.

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Jesse screamed.

Then the doe ran away, with it's white tail up, seeing that there were like 25 more.

"What's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong" Tommy shouted, that was echoing.

"Some deer was biting me!" Jesse said.

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Jesse said.

"AHHHHHH!" The rest said.

"Okay then, AHHHHH!" Jesse screamed and started running, until they saw their parents.

"Tommy!" Didi said.

"Chuckie, Kimi-chan!" Kira said.

"Phil, Lil!" Betty said.

"Jesse!" both Laura and Dana said.

"Well, now were together, lets get on...oh yeah" Tommy said to Jesse.

"Well, were stranded, with 500 other people" Didi said.

* * *

><p><em><span>2:00 PM, October 1, 2014, Minneapolis, MN<span>_

"Now stopping at Minneapolis" the intercom said. They stopped for a half an hour. Tommy looked out the window and saw the new I-35 W bridge in the distance.

* * *

><p><em><span>9:00 AM, October 2, 2014, San Francisco, CA<span>_

"Now ending our trip, at San Francisco, California" the intercom said.

"Yay! Were done!" Tommy said.

"Wait, should we tell Zack about this!" Jesse said.

Chuckie and Kimi smiled at this idea.

They all hopped of the train and went to the station, they had a ticket to Los Angels.

* * *

><p><span><em>11:00 AM, Same Day, Union Station, LA<em>

"Now stopping at LA, avoid the gap between the train and the platform" the intercom said.

They all got off the train and headed their car, who had been parked for now 4 days, their was a note on it, it was printed from the 28th

"Trial expires, October 2, 2014, at 7:38 PM" the note read on Laura's car, while on the Pickle's car it read

"Trial expires, October 2, 2014, at 6:59 PM."

"I can't wait to see Zack, and Fred, and Rocky again!" Jesse said to himself.

* * *

><p><span><em>11:30 AM, Same Day, The Pickle's House hold<em>

Everyone pulled up into the driveway after they had gotten back. They noticed that Celeste and Zack had been waiting.

As they entered the house, the gang joined up with Zack.

"How was your trip?" Zack asked.

"Awsome!" Chuckie said.

"We gots to see all of You Mork City! From up top a building!" Tommy said.

"And we gots losted, for fun!" Kimi said.

"And a deer bit me" Jesse said.

"Well, it seems like you had fun" Zack said.

"What did you do, Zack" Lil asked.

"Well...nothing really" Zack said.

"Oh" Tommy said.

"Well, let's enjoy this with Reptar!" Phil said, they all ran in and Jesse turned on the T.V.

What was currently on was Sanjay and Craig

"Where's Reptar?" Tommy asked.

"Reptar has been moved to Channel 1991" The T.V. promo told.

"Ok" Jesse said. He pressed 1, then 9, then 9 again, then 1, one more time.

"Welcome to the Reptar Channel, the channel on dedicated to just only Reptar!" the promo told.

"Yay!" They all said.

"You dumb babies, Reptar has been canceled!" Angelica said.

"It has? The TB said it was here" Chuckie said.

Then the camera zoomed out, "Well, that's another episode for another time" the narrator said.

_**End of "NYC Vacation" Episode 14, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse J. Barrow_

_Story Development...Jesse J. Barrow, Celrock_

_Triple Chapter Episode finished on September 29, 2014, started on September 6, 2014._

_Jesse(OC)...Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Tommy... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1991)_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Kimi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (2001)_

_Phil/Lil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Stu...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

_Chaz...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1991)_

_Dil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1998)_

_Rex Pester...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1998)_

_Jesse (Real)... The World (2003)_

_Celeste...Celrock (2014)_

_Laura... Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Dana... Jesse J. Barrow (2014)_

_Zack... Celrock (2014)_

_Reptar...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1991)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well, 3DS Addicted will be coming out this week, or Sunday, or next Monday or Tuesday, or the 11th-14th.<strong>

**Word Count! ****1,7****59** **words! This was a very extensive chapter. My goal now is to get to 2,000 words! Special Length: 3,587 words**

**J****esse: Well see you next time on Two and Up! :)**


	20. A Special Note from Jesse

Well, you think I've disappeared, well I haven't...

Just an update...

Ok, I hope anytime this weekend I can get "3DS Addicted" up, and it uses a 3DS XL now... Because of 3DS's diapering... And Super Smash Brothers for the 3DS will the game primarily played, which released on October 3, 2014.

I will be posting a story...not any fandom story...But a Fantoon. I hope it will be up before Thanksgiving 2014.

The Florida special, as if you could remember...will be coming out around the start of the spring (Late March-April)... But the OC submitting will be closed on New Years Day 2015, at 12:00 AM, because, I WILL BE UP THEN, I'll be removing it...I'll announce the OC's that will be in the special on Valentines day, as a PM to the winners, who else will have to found out when the first chapter is posted of the special.

I'll be busy in December after the 20th with these stories, so should you request a OC now...or later, it will not be in, until the Christmas Stories...

The following OC's I've used are...Zack (Celrock), Peter (TCKing12), and Starr (Lilnate13, In 'January 10, 2027.')

I have no clue what will be happening anytime...so if I disappear for over a month, don't assume I'm dead, or left. I'm just busy with school.

In the Summer of 2015, I may. hop into Season 12, with a summer thing. And after Season 12, if I make it there, I'll end this... I mean...really, this can and will get boring. I'll maybe start with another story of somethin' or give it to Celrock...

Well, have an enjoble week without me! It's no Jesse half a week.

_**10/7/2014**_

_**Jesse Barrow**_

_**Singn' Out.**_

_**For Now...**_


	21. 3DS Addicted Episode 15

**Jesse: Well hello everyone to 3DS addicted, as promised. Well enjoy it!**

**Jesse: Well, this is 20 chapters... according to me, 21 to the chapter scroll**

**Jesse: Written on, 9/29/14 and 10/10/14.**

_**9th Block A**_

"_**'3DS Addicted' Episode 15, Season 10**_

* * *

><p>Jesse and his parent were in Wal-Mart getting him his first DS, the new 3DS. He also bought the newly released "Super Smash Brothers for the 3DS." They got it activated and got his own Network ID. He started playing it in the car, until he threw up, because he didn't know that he had motion sickness, which really sucked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-<span>The Next Morning<span>-_

"Hey, what's Jesse playing?" Zack said.

"I dunno" Tommy said.

"Jesse, what are you playing?" Zack asked.

Jesse didn't reply.

"Jesse?" Zack said. Still, no reply.

"No use" Zack said to Tommy.

"Yes, I beat you Link!" Jesse screamed.

"Huh?" Zack said.

"Now time to move to Pikiecew" Jesse said.

"Who's that?" Phil said. Again, Jesse never replied.

Then his screen went out.

"Huh, what happened?" Jesse said.

"I dunno" Lil said.

"Yeah!" Dil said.

"Dil?" Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Dil said.

"Mabey's it's broked" Chuckie said.

"Yeah!" Both Phil and Lil said.

"Oh, oh..." Jesse said, he sighed

Then he just sat the 3DS XL down and went to play with a toy.

After a little while he looked at his 3DS XL, it was gone.

He gasped "Some one took my 3ES!" Jesse said.

He started to look all over the place, running all over the place

"Jesse...Jesse!...JESSE!" Phil was saying.

"What?" Jesse said., now still running, but looking at Phil.

"I think Tommy's mommy took it and put it on a thingie that is on a wall" Phil described, "It's in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay then" Jesse said. Then he ran into the kitchen, and found Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi looking up at the Reptar Cereal.

"Guys, can you help me?" Jesse said.

"Sure, for what?" Kimi said.

"To get...um...uhhh...that!" Jesse said, looking around the room

"Okey Dokey!" Tommy said, Then him, Chuckie, and Kimi piled up and grabbed his 3DS XL. Suddenly, Jesse flew into the cabinets locked with the baby thingie **(Jesse: Something from Celrock's "PreRugrats") **

"Someone? Help me?" Jesse said, squished with all the cans and bags of food and other stuff. No one responded, Jesse realized that he didn't have his system with him, so he sighed and waited there for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>-<span>2 hours later<span>-_

Didi was grabbing a snack for the kids, when she opened the cabinets, Jesse fell out and Didi just caught him in time. Then put him with the rest of the gang, now confused where his DS was, he started to look around again, until, he stepped on it.

"Uh, Jesse, I think you steppted on something!" Lil said.

"Uhhh...uhhh...oh...no" Jesse mumbled. He popped open the clam-shell, and it resumed to the home screen.

"Yay!" The all said.

Then Angelica turned on the TV, it had a promo of Reptar Video Game for the 3DS.

"See Angelica, Reptar wasn't canceled" Tommy said.

"Oh be quiet you little dumb babies!" Angelica said.

_**End of "3DS Addicted" Episode 15, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse Barrow_

_Story Development...Jesse Barrow_

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Phil...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Kimi...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Zack...Celrock_

_Two and Up... Jesse Barrow (2014)_

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo (1989/1991)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Yay! I'm back! Well, we got two more chapters left for this month, one of them is going to be a holiday special!<strong>

**Word Count! 645 words! And 26 times where the name "Jesse" is written. **


	22. A Man's Best Friends, Episode 16

**Jesse: Well, we have 2 weeks to Halloween Special is up, but let's enjoy this!**

**Jesse: These are slightly based off of real events, that happened to me and Fred in 2005, when I was 2. Also part of this is based off of the episode "A Dog's Life." Guess what season, episode number, and year it aired.**

_**9th Block B**_

"_**'A Man's Best Friend' Episode 16, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p>Jesse was home with his two dogs, Fred and Rocky, Rocky seemed a little sick, while Fred was fine. Jesse was confused by this. "Pocky, are you alright?" Jesse said.<p>

"Woof, Woof" Fred said, almost communicating with Jesse,

"Woof..." Rocky said, tired and shakily. Jesse frowned, he didn't feel that Rocky was doing well.

* * *

><p><em>Into Fred's POV<em>

**(Jesse: So, this is my first POV in Two and Up...wow)**

"You okay Rocky?" I said to him. Jesse and Rocky looked at me.

"Blah Blah, Mah Dah, Ta" Jesse said, in a foreign language to me, as normal.

"I'm fine..." Rocky, my best bud said. Then my parents came.

"La Ne Mah Dah See Sa" one of them said.

"Me Tee See E" the other one said.

"Uhhh, Rocky, I think they want to see you" I say to him.

"Great..." He said back to me. I frowned at him.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" I said back to him.

"Yeah.." He groans.

"Blah Dah Sah, Rocky!" my parents say, they also bring Jesse with them.

I walk around the house to find a shirt that says #Pink. I stare at it and walk away. **(Jesse: This is Breast Care Awareness month, so, why not?) **I find myself bored really quickly, so I look around to find something too do. All I see is a big TV with a "Wii" they say sitting over there with a remote, Jesse must have been playing with it earlier. Then I find his new "DS" they got him, but apparently it says it's a "3DS XL", huh, they must be wrong, until I find one that says "DS lite."

I eventually go up into his room to find that it's very clean, no dirty socks on the floor, no food too. Then it strikes me, when I die, or Rocky, who will replace me...who will? I go around to see that the crib is back, but why? Jesse was out of there 3 moons ago, I think. **(Jesse: Warrior Cats, Hunger Games?) **

So then I hear them get back, when I'm back, I'm excited to see Rocky again, but when they come in, they look very grieved and depressed, epically my mom. Now I'm confused, did Jesse get hurt, Rocky, or worse, did Jesse or Rocky die?! I had to find out right know, so I ran right between them into the green object. I see Jesse and Cassie walking out of the car sadly, I look, and I almost faint. Is Rocky alright? Please World, he has to be sleeping or in a temporary concussion, or something like that! I shake him. **(Jesse: This was originally very long paragraph)**

"Rocky, are you alright?!" I say, he doesn't respond.

"Rocky?" I say.

"Rocky?!" I continue to say.

"ROCKY?!" I scream loudly, still, no response.

"NO! I CAN'T BE!" I say really loudly.

_Back to 3rd Person_

Jesse was crying, and crying, and crying. Also was his older sister, Cassie, but not as much. Jesse sat there while he watched his sad dad trying to shovel out a place where Rocky was going to be put forever after now. After a few hours, Jesse had slightly gotten over it, but still seemed a little sad about this event. He was over the Pickle's house now with the rest of the gang.

"Jesse, are you alright?" Zack said.

"My doggy died today" Jesse said to Zack. **(Jesse: I'm starting to get emotional now)**

"Aww, that's sad" Phil said.

"Maybe we go to his doggy spot" Tommy said.

"And he will see my mommy and heaven" Chuckie said.

"I thought your mommy is still alive" Jesse said.

"No, not for Chuckie, becuases I'm his step-sister!" Kimi said.

"Ok?" Jesse said.

"Quit it, Finsterella" Angelica said, as she stormed up to them.

"Stop calling him names, Angelica!" Kimi said.

"Uhhhhh..." Chuckie said.

"Quiet Finster, and stop your attitude, Kimi!" Angelica yelled. The Angelica picked up her karaoke machine, and Cynthia doll, and carried it away to a spot without the babies.

* * *

><p><em><span>5:00 PM, May 14, 2017, Scotland, CT<span>_

"Why did you have to die Fred! Why!" Jesse said.

"It will be fine, Jesse" his mom said, Laura. Jesse, now 5, was sitting there watching a backhoe dig up a whole, for now Fred. Now his 2-year-old sister, was also now sad, and was also crying. It was a non-stop 4 hours of crying for Jesse, who finally calmed down to got to bed. Sienna, in the other hand was crying all night long.

A few days after that they got a new dog, and now their last dog together, and probably Laura's last dog ever. In January 2021, Buster died, which was alright for Jesse, but he still felt sad, and Sienna had a really terrible night. Then in November 2022, they got a calico cat, named Lily. **(Jesse: And October 2023 is right now)**

* * *

><p><em><span>12:30 PM, April 22, 2027, Yupica, California<span>_

Jesse was digging a hole in his backyard, to bury some thing Chuckie and Zack gave him earlier. A fake Golden ticket, to trick someone who buys the house, that they had found a golden ticket. That was until he hit some stone and bones. He was confused for a moment. Then he read the grave "Rocky, February 24, 2003-October 14, 2014"

"Oh My God! I have to show Peter this, he slowly wedged out the stone, which was plastic in reality, and brought it over to where Peter was, with Violet.

"Hi Jesse" Peter said.

"Hi Guys, look what I found" Jesse said, puffing from a fast mile run.

"Rocky, February 2003-October 2014, oh yeah, remember that time" Peter said.

"This is the grave to my old dog, and I found it in my backyard" Jesse said.

"Oh, wow, cool!" Violet said.

"I think I'd show Lil this" Jesse said, as he started running again.

_**End of "A Man's Best Friend" Episode 16, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse Barrow_

_Story Development... Jesse Barrow, The World._

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Fred...Jesse Barrow_

_Rocky...Jesse Barrow_

_Other Animals...Jesse Barrow _

_Laura...Jesse Barrow_

_Dana...Jesse Barrow_

_Cassie... Jesse Barrow_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Zack...Celrock_

_Peter... TCKing12_

_Violet...Celrock_

_Kimi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Angelica...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Phil/Lil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_3DS XL, DS Lite, Wii... Nintendo_

_Two and Up... Jesse Barrow, Since 2014_

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well, that's it till Halloween! Have a great week until I write again. JJB<strong>

**Word Count! 1,201 words! Good for episodes like these, slight loose plot.**


	23. Cartoon Mess Up Episode 17

**Jesse: Dang it! Now were past October, and were just starting the holiday season.**

**Jesse: Written on 10/19/14, 10/28/14, 10/31/2014**

_**10th Block A**_

"_**'Cartoon Mess Up' Episode 17, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Phil, wanna do anythin'?" Tommy suggested.<p>

"Nah" said Phil.

Now the camera scrolls to Peter, working on a box, looking similar to a time travel machine, but it said "Dimension Traveler."

"Hey, look guys, I have made this box which you can visit other dimensions" Peter said.

"Oh, wow, cool!" the gang said, all at different times, like a crowd mumbling.

"I'm going to try it out now" Peter said, he turned on the machine, and entered 2nd.

Then the ground started shaking, Peter started looking around suspiciously, until BANG!

The babies were looking around franticly. They suddenly teleaported to the 2nd dimension.

They all looked around, this was totally different from where they came from, or that's what Jesse thought.

Actually, the world wasn't much different than it was. But then a huge area screen appeared, then BANG! They were teleported to where they started off, but then portals were staring to open up

"What is happening?!" Tommy said.

Then Mordercai and SpongeBob walked out

"Curse you Jesse!" SpongeBob said.

"Wha?" Jesse said.

"Uhhh, dude, where are we?" Mordercai said.

Then the Anna was taking a stroll until she noticed all the cartoons there

"What's happening?" Anna said.

"I don't know" Peter said.

Then some babies flew out of the middle of nowhere

"Where the heck are we" Tommy-2 said.

"I don't know" Chuckie-2 said.

"Who are they" Chuckie said, "Because they look like me."

"I don't know...what the heck" Jesse said.

Two more kids fell down and landed on the ground.

"Uhhhh, George, where are we?" the girl said.

"I don't know Abigail," George said.

"And how are these relevant?" Anna said, still there.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Abigail said.

"Me?" Jesse said.

"No Jesse, Peter is our daddy!" George said.

"How do you know my name?" Jesse said, "and know who Peter is, because is no ones daddy"

"How am I your dad? I'm only 15" Peter said.

"Because Kimi is our mommy!" Abigail said.

"And she wears a ring, where you guys got married!" George said too.

"Uhhhhhh..." Peter said.

"WHAT?!" Kimi screamed.

Then Abigail was shoved by Z-2, but then he grew suddenly to 15, with the rest of the 2nd dimension, and Abigail and George.

"But, how, how, this thing is messed up" Peter said as he chucked it at the ground. It then suddenly flew up in the air and exploded. And everyone was still there, for 5 seconds, until they all disappeared.

"Well, that's over with" Zack said.

"Yeah that's good" some girl behind them said.

"Who are you?" the toddlers, Peter, and Anna said.

"Starr Pickles-" Starr said.

"Wait, Wait Wait, I don't haves a sister" Tommy said.

"Well, oh, what year is it." Starr said.

"It's...November fourteenth, two-thousand and fourteen," Peter said.

"My mommy said that today was September twenty-first, two-thousand and seventeen" Starr said.

"Wow, what is it like in the fohture?" Tommy said.

"Well...umm.. Jesse has a 4DS" Starr said.

"Oh, Wow, Cool!" Jesse said said excitingly.

"Well, then bye" Starr said.

"Bye!" Tommy said.

* * *

><p><em>-<span>5 hours later<span>-_

"Mom!" Cassie said, "Can I Rock over"

"No honey, you have a major test tomorrow" Dana said.

"Uhggg!" Cassie groaned.

"Mommy?" Jesse said.

"Yes, baby" Laura said.

"Can...Eye...ve...b...our...DS" Jesse said.

"A 4DS?" Laura said, "that doesn't exist"

"Ooooo...h" Jesse said, walking away.

_**End of "Cartoon Mess Up" Episode 17, Season 10**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse Barrow_

_Story Development...Jesse Barrow_

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Peter...TCKing12_

_Anna... Frozen/Disney_

_Mordercai...J. Quentin_

_SpongeBob SqaurePants...Nickelodeon_

_Phil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Lil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Abigail...TCKing12_

_George..TCKing12_

_2nd Dimension...TCKing12_

_Starr...Lilnate13_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Zack...Celrock_

_Cassie...Jesse Barrow_

_Laura... Jesse Barrow_

_Dana... Jesse Barrow_

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo (1989,1991,2003,2004,2008)_

_Two and Up...Jesse Barrow (2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well that's over, now just have fun!<strong>

**Word Count! 720 words!**


	24. Shop Till You Drop Episode 18

**Jesse: As I'm fixing up the crisis when I was gone, where going to leap ahead to this episode, which should be published now! The other one's will be now bonus, for January.**

_**10th Block B (I think)**_

"_**'Shop till you Drop' Episode 18, Season 10" (;3)**_

* * *

><p>December, that time of year. Jesse glanced out of the window, there was no snow, unlike where he used to live, they would get feet of snow.<p>

"Where's all the snow?" Jesse asked.

"What's snow?" Phil said.

"Are you babies dumb? Snow is white stuff that makes you cold!" Angelica said.

"Oh, wait, Jesse, is snow fun?" Tommy asked.

"Not always, like a bubble bath" Jesse said.

"But aren't those always fun!" Chuckie said.

Jesse just store at him.

"Anyways, it's Christmas, and minus well be brown" Jesse said with a sigh and walked away.

"Come on Tommy, we have to go shopping for all you friends mommies and daddies" Didi said picking up Tommy, and bringing them in a 2006 Ford Van.

"What do we do now?" Lil asked.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later That Day (Jesse POV)<span>_

I couldn't believe that I was going to Toys R Us, I wonder what it would be like, maybe like in the TB Adds. As soon as we went in, I saw what I wanted all year, "Reptar, The Game" for the Wii U? What? I don't have that. What is a Wii U? Anyways, it was going to out after Christmas Day, so forget it. Then the Regulars, Super Mario 3D World, Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart Wii. Then we go into the cycles, and the "Reptar" Aisle, Isle 7.

I ran so fast to the Reptar puzzle, that I didn't notice a piece of paper, and I hit a puzzle box, and everything came toppling down on top of me, a minute of almost dieing, I got to the top and then I was almost defended by this,

"Please Clean Up on Isle 7" The intercom boomed in my face, I fell slightly to the right, so did the pile.

There was him, Tommy.

"Tommy! Watch Out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AHHHH!" Tommy screamed too, before he was muffled, and I was thrown onto a top of the shelf. I looked around, I could see the whole store! Then a paper snowflake hit the top of my head.

"Huh, wonder where this came from?" I said, looking at it.

_"To: Jesse, From: Tina"_ Who's Tina?

Then for the rest of the day, that snowflake haunted a side of my brain.

How did she know my name?

Then I had to go in a looooong time out for what I did.

Then my dad said, "Sounds like an incident on Isle 7"

When I got out, I just sat on the couch, and eventually fell asleep there.

_**End of "Shop Till You Drop"(Odd Name) Episode 18, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse Barrow_

_Story Dev... Jesse Barrow, Nickelodeon (idea)_

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Tommy... Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon _

_Chuckie...Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon _

_Phil...Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon_

_Angelica...Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon _

_Lil...Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon _

_Zack... Celrock_

_Rugrats...Kalsky Cuspo and Nickelodeon _

_Two and Up, 2014...Jesse Barrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well, this will be it until December 24 or 26. Bye!<strong>

**Word Count 569 words!**


	25. A Christmas like no Other Episode 19

**Jesse: This is what I call no plot. :3**

**Jesse: Well, almost 6 months have passed by, horrah!**

_**11th Block, I think**_

"_**'A Christmas like no other' Episode 19, Season 10(YES!)"**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Christmas Eve (aka 1224/14) 7:00 AM, Pickle's Household_

"Hey guys, look at this!" Jesse said, as he has his iPod Touch 4, he opens it up to Google's Santa Tracker.

"Wait, these pepoles know where Santa is?" Phil asks.

"Yep" Jesse replies back.

"He's in...China" Kimi says.

"Hmmm" Tommy says.

"Hey, brothie" Dil says.

"Hey Dilly!" Tommy says.

**(Jesse: Okay, Heres a little back-story, I was gone, and I was planning to write it)**

* * *

><p><em><span>November 20, 2014<span>_

_ "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Dil! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang._

_ Dil, helped with Tommy blew out the one candle on Dil's cake, while Didi came to blow off the 0, making it spell, 01, Stu's idea._

_ "Happy Birthday Dilly!" Tommy said, with a rush of happiness._

_ "Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday" Dil said._

_ "Huh?" Phil said._

_ "It's not Tommy's birthday" Zack said._

_ While Jesse was playing on his 3DS for quarter of the time, he stopped playing it because Dil locked up the system, causing it to useless. Jesse got really angry with Dil. _**(Jesse: Rugrats: Days of the Past, Chapter 2) **

_"What the heck Dil!" Jesse snapped at Dil, not very normal for Jesse, even if he has ADHD._

_ Dil frowned._

_ "You broke it!" Jesse snapped again._

_ "Why did you do that DIL!" Jesse screamed, as he got furious with Dil._

_ "Yucky!" Dil said, unknown to Jesse, Angelica pass behind Jesse, and stuck her tongue when Dil said that._

_ "Yucky! Yucky! Yucky!" Dil said._

_ "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jesse screamed so loud, that everyone gathered near Jesse and Dil, Tommy came rushing over._

_ "What's happening?" Tommy said._

_ "Breakie! Breakie!" Dil said._

_ "What did he break?" Tommy said._

_ "My 3DS" Jesse replied._

_ "Say what!" Kimi shouted._

_End_

* * *

><p>"What else can it do?" Kimi said.<p>

"I don't know" Jesse said.

"Then, lets play with the Wii!" Phil said.

"Mario Kart or, Mario Bros?" Jesse said, holding 2 games.

"Mario Kart!" Everyone said, as they went on to playing it, but only 4 people could play, resulting that Phil, Lil, and Zack had to sit out, but they watched, or were playing their DS lites.

"Stupid Blue Shell!" Jesse said, has he fell into 5th, form 1st.

"Passed you" Tommy said to Kimi, they had feelings, once back when they were on the internet,**(Jesse: Episode 3****((Chapter4))****, Two and Up)** and they "kissed", but really, Kimi still is only friends, and only feels like friends to Tommy. Then it got later, and later, until it was around 5 pm, when everyone was filling out of the Pickle's.

_7:30 PM, Christmas Eve, Same Place_

"Ring Ring, Wireless Caller" the phone said, before being picked up.

Now it was down to Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and Jesse. Who were playing Mario Bros.

"Were almost done, just haveta go over this, and, YES!, YES!" Jesse said.

"I'M DONE, DONE I SAY, DONE!" Jesse screamed, but not loud.

"We did it!" Tommy said, "we saved the princess!"

"Wanna watch play the new Reptar game for the 3DS" Jesse said greedy

"This is sooo cool!" Kimi said, Jesse blushed.

"Thanks" Jesse replied.

"Jesse going with Chaz and Kira? Okay, bye Laura" Didi said on the phone with Jesse's Mom.

"I'm going with you guys!" Jesse said to Chuckie and Kimi.

"Whats about your presents?" Chuckie said.

"Well...ummm. Maybe they'll still be there in the morning. I think." Jesse said.

"Oh, okay then" Chuckie said.

Then a van pulled into the driveway, it was Chaz and Kira.

"Bye guys" Tommy said to Kimi, Chuckie, and Jesse.

When they got home, all the toddlers went to bed. It was the specialist night of the year, Chaz and Kira went to bed around 9:30.

* * *

><p><em><span>8:00 AM, Christmas Day, 2014.<span>_

It was the day, the day of joy, giving, and being like Angelica for the day, maybe. It was quick for ½ hour, getting everyone awake, opening Chuckie and Kimi's presents. Until 12:00, the day went like a blur for Jesse, usual.

Feelings for someone.

Odd for a toddler,

But he's different.

He likes someone,

with purple hair,

Kimi.

He liked her!

"Hey Kimi" Jesse said, blushing heavily.

"What?" Kimi, looked from her new 3DS, with the new Reptar game with it,

the same one he has.

"I...I...I like your new game", that he was not going to say, but he shrugged it off.

"Thanks" Kimi said. The voice was caring and softening.

Then it was a bustle, getting to the Java Lava, for the Annual Christmas Party, the 3rd one actually for count.

Everyone was there, the Pickle's, Finster's, Deville's, Whenburg's, and the Barrow's.

"Hi Jesse!" Phil said.

"Hi Phil" Jesse said back, then Angelica got then into a circle, they talked for a few minutes until Angelica brought up something.**(Jesse: RosieCheeks101 originally created this, I thought this was so good, I brought into this chapter)**

"Hey Phil do you know what's mistletoe?" Angelica asked Phil, Phil acted a little surprised.

"Yeah, if a boy and girl stand under it, they have to kiss, why'd you ask?" Phil said back to Angelica's question.

"No reason" Angelica said with a smile that anybody could recognize, her own little smile.

_Jesse's POV_

Instantly I saw mistletoe and a rock shot's away from me, this was my chance to tell her how I felt to her.

"Hey Kimi-" I started to say.

"Hey Chuckie, you wanna meet near by the mistletoe?" Angelica said.

"Okay?" Chuckie replied back.

I had to do it, now or never.

"Hey Kimi..." I said.

"What?" She said, forget it, mabey nexts year.

"Nothing" I replied back.

I just had to, the urge. I walked out side, with my disposable camera, I wanted to save this.

"Hey Kimi, I...well-" I said, until I looked up, we were under the green, green mistletoe. I _had _to kiss her.

We held each others shoulders, they felt so warm, I was ready, so many senses came down through me, this was my first kiss. We opened our lips, leaned our heads closers and,

BAM!

We kissed!

It just felt sooo good. Her lips were tender and soft.

_Kimi's POV_

His lips, just felt so good, I never knew how much I could like someone. I've kissed Tommy one other time, meaning-less, just so we didn't turn into mash. And the other time, we played a trick on them, and Jesse, it was so hilarious, I was cracking up.

Then after a nanosecond, we released.

"Hey Kimi, I love you" he said to me.

"I love you too, Jesse" I said back.

"Can we keep this to our selves, Kimi?" Jess said back to me.

"Sure we can" I said back.

Then we walked back, to see Angelica walking right past us, I just, felt, Lovestruck.

_3rd Person_

It was getting closer to the dinner time, until the door knocked. Maybe it was a UPS delivery, like last year. Then the door opened to a dad, mom, and a boy with one eye shut-one open, and red hair, and looked like he was 9.

"We are canceling daycare service" his dad said, the boy wandered off to the Rugrats.

"Hi guys, remember me?" the boy said.

"Who are you?" Lil said.

"Alex Carter" Alex said.

"Nope, don't remember," Jesse said.

"Well, I know that Pearl Harbor was destroyed by the Japanese, on December 8, 1941, so the Americans went to war, and then the Allied forces won...blah blah blah blah" Alex said. It got so confusing for the babies, some of their minds exploded.

"Well, I have to go know, forever, bye!" Alex said, as he left the coffee shop.

"Me and Laura have an announcement!" Didi said, she had recently gotten a little bit bigger, so did Laura.

"I'm pregnant with Starr!" Didi said.

"and I'm pregnant with a girl!" Laura said. So that means that Tommy and Jesse were due for new sisters.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 26, 2014, Pickle's, 6:30 PM<span>_

As the gang was playing with Tommy's new Wii U, they were having some of the best times ever. Then Didi came into the room.

"Were going on a trip to New York City to see the ball drop! Pack up your bags, were leaving on December 30th.

"Did you hear that, we gonna see _the_ ball drop, In the biggest city in the world! And we've been there before," Jesse said.

"You Mork Cities?" Chuckie asked.

"And were going to see a ball drop?" Phil asked

"Minus well drop a ball now," Lil said, as she dropped a ball, it didn't bounce.

"No a big ball, on tops of a talllllll building!" Jesse said, trying to conceive them of anything.

"Oh, that sounds much better" Kimi said.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Because it's the season of giving, here is a short from Jesse, totally unrelated!:D<strong>_

Friday night, Jesse was almost passed out on his computer. Then he deiced to give Kimi a call from his iPhone 10s.

"Hi Jesse, you woke me up" Kimi said, on the phone.

"Just wanted see how you-" Jesse was interrupted by Zack.

"Come back to bed, Kimi"

"Who's that? Kimi?!" Jesse said on the line.

"Nobody" Kimi replied.

"Are you guys, oh my god, I'm telling the gang!" Jesse said.

"Please don't Jesse, I'll do anything for you, please don't tell them!" Kimi said.

"Will you kiss me then?" Jesse said.

"No!" Kimi said.

"Just joking" Jesse replied back.

"Bye!" Kimi said, hung up, and went back to bed.

Wile Jesse passed out on his computer.

_**End of Short**_

_**End of "A Christmas like no other" Episode 19, Season 10.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse, Partially by RosieCheeks101_

_Story Dev...JJB_

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Kimi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Angelica...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Phil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Lil...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Laura...Jesse Barrow_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Chaz...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Kira...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Alex...Boris Yestin_

_Starr. Lilnate13_

_Zack...Celrock_

_Everyone else that camoed... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo, Jesse Barrow, Celrock, Boris Yestin_

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Two and Up (2014)...Jesse Barrow, Celrock_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Two things<strong>

**1. I may start typing in Microsoft Word 2013, may get it as a Christmas Present.**

**2. In season 11, Starr and the Mystery OC will be in the story.**

**Jesse: That's all, and stay tuned for the New Year Special, then we end the season off with Jesse's 3rd Birthday.**

**Word Count! 1,845 words! A new record! Hooray!**


	26. Jesse's Shinny New Year, Episode 20

**Jesse: Hello everyone to Chapter 26 of Two and Up written on the 26th of December, 2014. So here is the first part of the New Years Special for Two and Up**

_**11th Block, Still?**_

"_**' Jesse's Shiny New Year' Episode 20:), Season 10"**_

* * *

><p><em><span>December 29, 2014, 7:00 PM<span>_

"Hey Kimi" Jesse said, partially blushing.

"Hey Jesse" Kimi said, the same way.

"Are you guys hot?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, you are almost sweating" Peter said. **(Jesse: Super Sorry, TCKing12, I forgot about him.)**

"No, I'm fine" Jesse burst out of him really fast.

"Yeah, you really should be, it's almost the end of the year, and outside, it's well...mild." Peter said.

"Peter, can you help!" Didi called.

"Okay, Mrs. Pickles" Peter said, running into Stu and Didi's bedroom.

After Peter was gone, the gang started to talk about where they were to go.

"I wonder whats it's going to be like at You Mork City during this time of year." Tommy said.

"Please don't remind me of that" Chuckie asked Tommy. **(NYC Vacation Part 3 ((Chapter 19)) Two and Up)**

"And this will be my firstest time to there" Zack said.

"And...were going by plane, better than being stranded in Wissiecousion" Jesse said.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 30th,2014, 7:00 AM, LA Int. Airport.<span>_

"Plane 3638 leaves for Chicago 12 minutes" the airport's intercom

"I thinks we have a long time lefts to we go" Jesse said.

"We have an hour" Peter said back.

"That's a looong time!" Phil said.

"Well, it will be worth it, Phil" Peter said.

Phil just frowned.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 30th, 2014, 9:00 AM, A plane to NYC.<span>_

"I can sees the whole world form here!" Jesse says.

"Yeah!" Phil says.

Then they pass another plane, as they were passing just hundreds of feet above it.

"Well, soon it will be 2015, let's enjoy the day we have left." Didi says.

"I'm planning to go in Times Square for the last 2 hours" Stu says.

"Ehh, I'll watch from above, I guess." Didi says back.

* * *

><p><em><span>December 31<span>__st__, 2014, 10:00 PM _**(Jesse: Sorry it's rushed, I have 7 minutes to 2015)**

"Wow, this is one of the biggest places I've ever been too!" Jesse said.

"Did you...whoa!" Phil said, he had tried to read one of Jesse's book he brought for self-entertainment. **(Jesse: DANG IT! IT'S NOW 2015!)**

"That is one huge ball!" Tommy said, pointing at the ball on top of a building roof.

"Hey babies!" Angelica said, behind them.

"Were not getting anymore cookies!" Lil said.

"Not that!" Angelica said to Lil, "Do you know what she's talking about?" she continued, pointing a girl on the big board.

"Yeah, I found my Midnight Kiss" the girl on the board said.

"See, you have to kiss at midnight, or when that ball goes down!" Angelica explained to the toddlers.

"The problem is, there's more boys than girls" Jesse said.

"So, whata do I care?" Angelica said.

As soon as Angelica left, suddenly fireworks went of, and Lady Gaga and Tom Davis came on the stage, the babies were in a corner and were seeing their backs

"We'll be on TB is we go there!" Jesse said, pointing to the board.

"Let's go!" Tommy said.

"Cheek to Cheek" Lady Gaga sung.

"Cheek to Wha?" Tom sung, until being interrupted by Tommy tugging is leg.

"Uhhhh.." Gaga said confused

"Yay! This is fun!" Jesse said.

Then it cut back to where the hosts were, telling the audience that there sorry.

"The babies were got to security and brought back to there parents.

"Dang it!" Jesse said.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 ½ hours later, 11:45 PM<span>_

"This is getting boring" Jesse said.

"Yeah!, nothing has happened since the to pepoles were there" Kimi said.

"At least that was fun" Phil noted too.

"And we gots, um 1 and 5 something left to the big ball drops, and it's 2015" Tommy said.

"What abouts the kisses Angelica told about us?" Chuckie said.

"Oh yeah" Zack said, who was finally going to turn 1 ½ in January, along with Jesse and Kimi.

"So, who is kissing who?" Lil said, standing up now.

"Welll...ummm, I don't...ummm...I don't knows" Tommy said.

"Me too" the rest of them said.

"Mabeys we can make a chart!" Jesse said, grabbing a DS with Pitco-Chat on it.

"I thoughts you threw that away?" Chuckie said.

"My mommy stopped me" Jesse said back.

"It's ummm... 11:50?" Phil reported.

"Ok, Kimi...is well going to kiss...me." Jesse said.

"Okay!" Kimi said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 week ago<span>_

_Jesse POV_

_"__Ummm..well Kimi" I said._

_ '_Crap_' I thought, right under mistletoe_

_ "Well...Dang it" I said._

_ And BAM! We kissed, it just felt so good, luckily it was private, so none could see._

_Current Minute_

* * *

><p>"Tommy, you get Lil!" Jesse said.<p>

"Phil, Zack, go get someone else. Hurry!" Jesse said, pointing they had 8 minutes.

Just a few minutes later, both of them came back.

"Chuckie, ummm...well, f- WHA?! Angelica?!" Jesse said, dropping his DS lite.

"Just 3 minuses till the new year!" the hots announced.

"DIL!" They all said, except Angelica.

"Bye Dil" Tommy hugged

"Wadda talking about?" Dil said.

"60!" a few people announced.

"Oh god" Jesse mumbled, and picked his DS off the ground

"59!"

Tommy walked closer to Lil.

"58!"

"Don't I remember you?" Phil said.

"57!"

"Yeah, Valentines Day, a longs time ago" she said.

"56!"

"Hey, this is the best!" someone who looked like Jesse said.

"55!"

"Well, this is the end" Angelica said to everyone.

"54!"

"The end to what?" the babies said.

"53!"

"The year!" Angelica snapped.

"45!"

"Hey little guys, wait, I remember 2 of you." The other Jesse said.

"44!"

"Grrrrr" Angelica growled at him.

"43!"

"What?!" Jesse said, with no expression.

"42!"

"I wonder what my sister will be like?" Jesse said.

"41!"

"My sister too!" Tommy said.

"40!"

"What abouts Susie's sister?" Phil said.

"30!"

"Half a minute left" Jesse mumbled

"29!"

"Half a minute left to pleasure" Kimi whispred

"28!"

"This is a first" Lil said.

"27!"

"Me too" Phil said.

"26!"

"Maybe it is of the month too" Phil said.

"25!"

"Of a course!" Angelica snapped.

"10!"

"Ummm..well...hey Lil" Tommy said.

"9!"

"This is going to be bad" Chuckie said.

"8!"

"Oh god" Tommy said.

"7!"

"This is my first new year!" Dil said.

"6!"

"No" Lil said.

"5!"

"Happy New Year!,Kimi" Jesse said.

"4!"

"Happy New Year too, Jesse" Kimi said.

"3!"

"Who are you?" Zack said.

"2!"

"Get Ready!" Jesse said.

"Oh gosh!" Phil mumbled

"1!" The whole crowd screamed.

All of them got close to there partners

"Happy New Year!"

They were all kissing each other, noticeably Kimi and Jesse, while the others let go after a second, they were in that for 30 seconds.

* * *

><p><em><span>12:01 AM, January 1, 2015<span>_

"Ahh, that felt good, Kimi" Jesse said.

"Ummm..Guys?" Tommy said, tapping Jesse's and Kimi's shoulder.

"What?" Kimi said.

"Are you guys in love?" Phil said.

"Ummm..well...I guess" Jesse blurted out.

"Maybe we can makes a picture on the internets showing that Jesse and Kimi like each other" Phil said.

"No, Phil!" Lil said.

"Sorry Lil" Phil said.

"We'll have to live with it" Tommy said.

"Wait!" Lil said. The record messes up.

"I...welll..." Lil said, and then sighed

"I think that Jesse is getting all the girls attention" Zack said.

"Uhhhh, I'm not trying" Jesse said.

"I can see" Tommy said.

"Yeah" the girl said.

"Hey Zack" the other girl said.

"What?" Zack said back.

"I think I've seens you before" the girl said.

"I don't know" Zack said.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 year ago, Wheeling, West Virginia <span>_

_ "Hi!" Zack said, "What is your name"_

_ "Rosie!" Rosie said. _**(Jesse: Narboi Harper, this is not the same Rosie)**

_"Oh, mine is Zack, the mouse ran up the clock, it struck for some fun!" Zack said._

_ "My mommy says it should be hard work, than play, so I built a castle for her!" Rosie said._

_ "Oh, can I see?" Zack said._

_ "Yeah-" Rosie said._

_ BANG! A gun-shot ran, and Zack's mom got Zack as quickly as possible and rushed him to the hosptail._

_ "He seems fine to me" the doctor said, examining Zack._

_ "Fheww" Zack's mom said (**Forgot her name, please PM me)**_

_"Let's get you back home buddy" Zack's mom said._

_Current Day_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Rosie" Rosie said.<p>

"You dumb babies!" Angelica suddenly walked in, holding a picture of Jesse and Kimi on Christmas Day, everyone gasped.

"I caught you little loveie dovies, and you know what, I knew about this the WHOLE time! Mwhahaha!" Angelica said.

"You know it isn't right to take fotos of someone else without permission?!" Tommy said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT" Angelica screamed at Tommy.

"Why would you do that, Angelica?" Phil said.

"Yeah!" Lil said.

"You meanie" Dil said.

"You little brats" Angelica said, skipping away

* * *

><p><em><span>Somewhere else in New York City<span>_

Didi hadn't been feeling so well thought the whole trip, but this was the breaker.

"I think my water broke!" Didi screamed.

"I'll get you!" Stu said, rushing towards Didi.

Laura and Dana were rushing through the crowds to find the gang, and finally after 10 torturous minutes, they finally reached them, but then, Laura's phone rang.

"Hello, Didi?" Laura said.

"Get the kids, and the adults, we have a member to deliver!" Stu said on the phone.

"Okay then!" Laura said, and then hung up.

"We have to get everyone" Laura said.

"Then let's get going!"

* * *

><p><em><span>A hospital, in New York City, I don't know specifics.<span>_

Didi was being rushed through the walls of the Lipchiz New York hospital

"Get this baby out of me!" Didi screamed

"Okay, let's push on the count of three, ok?" Lipchiz said.

"I want it done and over with!" Didi said, loudly

The Rugrats were in another area

"What are we spouse to do?" Jesse said.

"Wait, or look at babies, and screw up everything?" Chuckie said.

"Let's go and see the new babies!" Tommy said, as he pushed down the now wooden wall.

"Ummm...go fish" Lou said.

"Woha!" Tommy said, as he opened up the doors.

Didi was seeing that the new babies head was popping out

"One, Two, Threee!" Lipcihz said.

"You did it!" Stu said.

Didi pulled Stu closer to her as she whisper to him in his ear, " Just to make things clear here, I still don't trust you!" she said. " I want a divorce and I'll make sure you will pay child support for Tommy, Dil, and our newborn baby." **(Jesse: Lilnate13 originally wrote this)**

Back to the gang, they were nearly making it out of the sliding baby carriages.

"I think one of them as go me!" Zack said.

"Ahhhh!" Jesse said. The baby in it pulled Jesse nose and threw him off.

"Jesse!" Kimi said, running to Jesse, who looked like he was knocked out.

"What is- oh dear, I need to get his parents!" Lou said.

"Wha?" Jesse said, wakening from the incident.

"Well, I guess he looks fine" Lou said walking slower.

"Here are you little guys, I've been looking for you" Betty said.

"Let's go see the new baby" Howard said.

In the room, Didi was naming the baby, her unofficial name, Bet, was pretty-much chucked

"She looks Beautiful! I want to name her " Starr" because she is my twinkle little Star." said Didi " Don't she look perfect Stu?" she continued. **(Jesse: Again, Lilnate13's)**

When the rugrats got into the room, they saw the new baby.

"Well, doesn't she look nice" Kira said.

"Yep, she does" Chaz said too.

"Hey, I'm Jesse!" Jesse said.

"Jesse" Starr said.

"Like him" Starr said, pointing to Zack.

"Huh?'' Dil said.

"Me Like Him" Starr said, pointing to Zack.

"I, really barely know you" Zack said.

"I know that right brother"

* * *

><p><em><span>Los Angels, California, January 2nd, 2:00 PM<span>_

"Home sweet home!" Lil said, running into their car.

Jesse, Tommy and Dil ended up in Jesse's Aviator, again.

"Breaking News, some mysterious man, named -A set fire to another West Virginia house last night, the second time in less than 1 year, first time, killing 4 people, we'll be following this as this story thickens" the radio reported, "Now to today's forecast, sunny..blah, blah"

When they got back to there house, it looked like the Pickle's house was Toilet Papered, and a note on the door.

"Mwwhhaaa, this is just a little warning to what is going to happened, -A" it read.

"Ummm...whats going to happen next then." Tommy said.

"Yeah?" Jesse said, as they opened the door, and ran inside.

"TB!" Tommy said, running to the TV., eventually, Stu and Didi got there, and went inside, and put down Starr, who automatically started crying, and driving everyone _NUTS!_

"Here we go again!" Everyone said.

_**End of "Jesse's Shinny New Year" Episode 20, Season 10**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse Barrow, some parts, Lilnate13_

_Story Dev...Jesse Barrow_

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Zack...Celrock_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Kimi... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Starr...Lilnate13_

_Didi... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Phil... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Angelica... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Lil... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Dil... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Chuckie... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Peter...TCKing12_

_Betty... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Stu... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Lou... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Howard... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_-A...Lilnate13_

_Rosie...Jesse Barrow_

_Celeste...Celrock_

_Laura...Jesse Barrow_

_Dana...Jesse Barrow_

_Cree(Mentioned)...Lilnate13_

_Mystery Sister of Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Rugrats... Nickelodeon and Kalsky Cuspo_

_Two and Up, 2014, and now, 2015!...Jesse Barrow, with help of Boris Yestin at the start, Celrock the whole time, TCKing12 with support, Lilante13 with support, and FronierGirl with support and ideas._

**Jesse: Well this is Jesse, signing off for now, JJB**

**Whoa!**

**Word Count! 2,386 words! Hooray, I reached my 2,000 word goal! :D, Also the longest chapter yet!**


	27. Happy Birthday Jesse! Episode 21

**Jesse: I've pretty much died after the last episode of Two and Up, Jesse..Blah.**

**Anyways, pretty much I've going to come back to life, with the next chapter (and the last) of Two and Up, but I've been gone for 3 weeks because:)**

**1. I had a HUGE school project, that now I just finished.**

**2. My Grandpa got out of rehabilitation. That kinda of helped I guess**

**3. I got caught being up late, so I can only type on weekends**

**4. I'm also lazy about typing, I think**

**5. I was also getting ideas for this chapter**

**Okay, now let's get to the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>12th Block, and final:(<strong>_

"_**'Happy Birthday Jesse!' Episode 21, Season 10"**_

* * *

><p><em><span>9:00 AM, June 27, 2015, Pickle's House<span>_

"This is boring" Jesse said, it was his birthday, but it was 9 AM. The Rugrats were sitting in the playpen playing the wind-up animal sound toy.

"But it's you birthday so there should be a big celebration" Phil said.

"I know something you don't" Lil said.

"What?" Jesse said.

"I can't tell you" Lil said.

"Why?" Phil and Jesse said.

"Because it's a secret" Lil said.

"Okay?" Jesse said.

"Come here Jesse!" Didi said, walking up to the playpen.

"Okay" Jesse said, out of baby talk, he had learned a few words now. Jesse got up and Didi opened up the play pen, then shut it on them, before any could get out **(Jesse: I'm using split Text again, I hope its better than before)**

"Okay, here is you surprise!" Didi said. | "I wonder what he showing him?" Phil said.

"I wonder if it is a new Wii U" Jesse mumbled. | "Yeah!" Chuckie said.

"Happy Birthday!" Didi said, with Jesse staring | "Well, let's wait and see!" Tommy said.

in wonder at the birthday banner. | "Hey guys! It's the _coolest _thing ever!" Jesse

"I have to show everybody!" Jesse said, | said, running back into the house, after seeing

back in baby talk. | what was outside.

"What is it?" they all said.

"I have the hugest birthday party ever!" Jesse said.

"Can I see?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, sure!" Jesse said, running back outside, showing everybody.

"Wow!" Lil said.

"Real Cool!" Dil said.

"Awsome!" Chuckie said, then a clown passed by.

"Ummm...can he go" Chuckie said.

"I didn't know he was here" Jesse said.

* * *

><p><em><span>12:00 PM, Same Day, Same Place<span>_

"You know what Kimi?" Jesse said, sitting at the play table with Kimi, with a cup of grape juice.

"What?" Kimi said, drinking a little bit of her apple juice.

"That we are in the kissy stuff" Jesse said.

"Yeah-" Kimi said, until be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Huh, I though everyone was here" Zack said.

"Yeah" Jesse said.

"Let's go check" Phil said.

"Okay" Jesse said, walking to the door.

"Hi guys!" the girl standing there, brown hair, just some one regular.

"My name is _**Tina**_!" Tina said.

"Wha? I though you didn't make it?" Jesse said.

"Oh, I _barely _made it, now I'm fine" Tina said to Jesse "So I deiced to see you to tell I'm fine!"

"Oh, okay then" Jesse said.

"Well, I came to your birthday party then" Tina said.

"Hmmm..what should we do then?" Zack said.

"Let's just have some fun, by..well..ummm..I don't know" Tommy said.

"I'm going in the backyardie" Kimi said, usual for her to mess up like that at times.

"Me too" Jesse said.

They were back outside, playing in the sand-box now.

"Now I'm going to build the deepest hole ever!" Jesse said.

"We'll help!" most of them said, but they all started digging in the sand.

* * *

><p><em><span>½ hour later<span>_

"I fell something hard" Tommy said.

"Huh, I thought the sand went down to China" Phil said.

"Yeah" Lil said.

"Time for cake!" Didi said, bringing a fresh vanilla cake onto the picnic table.

"Dil, I may have left your party, but don't leave mine" Jesse said to Dil.

"Okay" Dil said back.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jesse, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Jesse tried his best to blow out the candles, which he did, but was winded out after that.

"Kimi is going to be 3 in 3 months, the 3rd, I call it 3 dash 3 dash 3" Chaz said to Stu.

"That's great, you gonna have your first...I mean second birthday with Kimi" Stu said.

"Thanks" Chaz said, walking away.

The Rugrats were sitting at the small table again, drinking juice, and having a cupcake.

"Hey guys!" Kimi said.

"What?" the rest said.

"I'm turning 3!" Kimi said.

"When?" the rest said.

"In 3 months" Kimi said.

"Oh okay" Tommy said.

Jesse started clapping, then the rest caught one eventually.

* * *

><p><em><span>5:00 PM, June 27, 2003<span>_

Everyone now was getting tired, so people were starting to file out of the house, leaving it the Rugrats strangely.

"Now what do we do?" Jesse said.

"I don't know, maybe go and play the Wii U?" Phil said.

"Okay then, fine with me" Tommy said, as they played Super Smash Brothers for the Wii U.

"This is already the best birthday ever!" Jesse said.

"But I want to thank everyone who helped it to make it funner!" Jesse said, walking off the couch.

The Rugrats didn't know, that 2 more babies were coming on the way, one, who had enough drama to rule the world, the other one, to destroy the world.

But that is for, Three and Up, Season 11 of Two and Up.

_**End of "Happy Birthday Jesse!" Episode 21, Season 10**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Credits<strong>_

_Writer...Jesse Barrow_

_Story Dev...Jesse Barrow_

_Jesse...Jesse Barrow_

_Kimi...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Tommy...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Phil and Lil...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Zack...Celrock_

_Tina...Originally created by Celrock, but I've deiced, since it's related to me, to pass over control to it, Jesse Barrow_

_Chuckie...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Didi...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Chaz...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Stu...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Two and Up...Jesse Barrow, 2014-2015._

_Rugrats...Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_**Well, this is farewell to Two and Up.**_

_**I'm not killing off, I'm ending the 8 month run with style**_

_**Rest in Peace Two and Up**_

_**June 1, 2014/July 2, 2014**_

_**January 27, 2014 (My unofficial half birthday)**_

_**7 months and 26 days/6 months and 25 days**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse: Well...this is it for my best story ever, but I'm not done with the gang, Three and Four and Up are coming soon (more likely Three and Up before 4 and up)<strong>

**Word Count! 1,152 words. Or 6155 characters. (Words, periods, spaces, stuff) **

**Good Bye!**


	28. Old Story 1

**Jesse: Well its me again for a new story! Rugrats!**

Tommy

I woke up to see the streamers I saw yesterday, it was my birtheday! My mommy pulled me out of bed and changed my clothes to and orange shirt and black pants. I was put in the play area and then she left. I stared to play with Reptar and the clown. " Down clown, Reptar needs to win!" I mumbled then the clown was knocked down by me.

**Jesse: Worst Chapter ever, This is part one of three for Tommy's Second Birthday!**

**Jesse: See A Deer herd in the TAWG crossover section with Bambi!**


	29. Old Story 2

**Jesse: Sorry for the long wait for the second part of Tommy's 2****nd**** Birthday, I finally got to it today!**

**Jesse: So here it is!**

Tommy

As soon Reptar took down the clown with the really stupid smile, Chuckie came to the play area. He was thee (Three) years old "Hey Tommy, whatch' you doing" He said. And as soon he said that, we heard a squeal, I looked at the window and saw Daddy's brothee, and Angelica. Then I looked out of the window to see a fire truck going by. Angelica came in singing a song _"Do you want to build a snow, come out and play!"_ I was a little daefed (deaf) by her singing. I looked at a table to see a lot of boxes with patterns. Then Phil and Lil came screaming and crying. "What's wrong guys?" I said. "Phil took my bar" Lil said "No, you took my ball, Lil!" Phil said while he shoved Lil. "I saw Shrek Two last night, It was weird and funny" Then Mommy picked me up out and said "Let's get you a little food sweetie." Then I saw Dil, eating the mushy food Mommy gave to him. I hope that he turn one soon. That will be in tow (two) months.

**Jesse: Well that was the second part of now five. Yeah, not very long.**

**Jesse: Well, goodbye and have a good summer!**


	30. Sorry Everyone

I am very sorry that I have disappointing everyone by leaving, I just hope I can someday come back.

November 20, 2015

Jesse Barrow


End file.
